The Price of Freedom
by rnlenore
Summary: Sarah Ferguson's schoolgirl crush on Benjamin Martin turns deadly as she boldly tries to protect him. Now, in the clutches of the British, will she stay true to her hearts desire or fall prey to Tavington's seduction?
1. Chapter 1

**The Price of Freedom**

**Chapter 1**

"That can't be all that difficult." mumbled Sarah as she watched the young boy agilely climb the tree across the way. He had to be all of twelve, his youth obvious as he went ever higher easily. Wistfully watching him, she chastised herself for stopping to gawk, for she was already late. She was supposed to be at the Martin's now, dropping off the biscuits her mother had so delicately prepared. Forcing her legs to move, she pulled her eyes away from the tree wondering how the world must look from all the way up there. It was only another few minutes before the Martin's property came into view. Ben Martin had been a friend of her father's for years. She had practically grown up with his children. His oldest, Gabriel, was in particular, a close friend of hers since they were around the same age. Although he was handsome, their friendship didn't mature into anything more much to the disappointment of her mother.

Crossing the field that led to the house, she stopped when she heard the voice behind her. "Well, it's about time you came around. I was beginning to think you were angry with me."

Turning, she greeted Gabriel with a smile. "Who said I wasn't? And why are you sneaking up on me?"

"Sneaking? This is not sneaking. Sneaking is something that happens when you least expect it, or when someone is spying on you, and I couldn't be spying since it is you who is on my property and not the other way around."

Rolling her eyes, she shook her head as he approached her playfully swatting her strawberry blonde hair behind her shoulder.

"Where you been?" he asked.

"Father has been teaching me some of the aspects of medicine. I've been…studying." she said sighing out the last word.

"Really? Turning into a doctor like your father?" he asked smiling. She took his offered arm as they both started up to the house.

"Oh no! I could never be as good as him."

"I certainly doubt that, you're as smart as they come…and pretty too!" he added.

Blushing slightly at the compliment, she looked down in embarrassment. "You certainly are quite the charmer." she murmured.

"I do try." he whispered back.

"Sarah?"

The call of her name caused her to look up at the porch where Benjamin Martin stood with his hands on the rail in a casual stance. Forcing her stomach to quiet from the massive flip-flopping it suddenly began, she smiled timidly in greeting.

"I thought that was you. I haven't seen you in awhile. You certainly have grown up. How's your father?"

"Fine sir, thank you. He sends his regards along with my mother. She made you some fresh biscuits." she said holding up the basket.

"That's very kind of her."

"She felt it was retribution of sorts, in apology for not being a good neighbor recently. The news of late is…"

"Disturbing to say the least." he finished for her as he walked down the porch steps. "War is never a pleasant subject."

Walking up closely, he gave a grim smile. Sarah thought she would jump out of her skin. She forced herself to stand still but could not muster a response. He was too close. She was always this way around him. He was an extremely attractive man for his age. What was he? Twenty years her senior? It didn't seem to matter when she looked into those blue eyes. How utterly humiliating. By all rights, she should have a thing for the younger Martin, not the older one! But it was what it was, and it had been that way for many years, even before she melded into womanly curves. She had thought that the time spent sifting over her father's books would distract her from this man who seemed to make her into a giggling schoolgirl instead of the young woman she had become. In fact, it had, and she had thought her to be over the silly crush. She actually believed it to be true since he did not once enter her mind in all the months she studied. Well, maybe once or twice and when her mother asked her to bring over the biscuits, she immediately said yes just to prove her theory was correct. Well, that was a bust wasn't it?

Perplexed at her sudden silence, he frowned, furrowing his brows. "Well umm…" he said holding out his hand to take the basket from hers.

"Oh, yes, of course." she said giving it to him.

He furrowed his brows again as he studied her face. My, she did turn out to be a beauty. Her blue eyes accented the tinges of red in her blonde hair. She definitely had her mother's coloring, but it was her father's facial features she most imitated. She looked exactly like Jonathon now with that look of utter horror on her face.

"You look like your father." he blurted. "I mean, you have turned into a beautiful young woman." he said quickly, "But you're giving me the exact look your father does when he realized that he just lost a bundle to me in cards."

Breaking a smile at that, she snickered, "Oh, then I must look absolutely hideous."

"Actually no, you look quite enchanting."

"Enchanting?" Gabriel repeated with a raised eyebrow.

Ignoring him, he continued, "How about coming into the house? I'm sure Margaret would love to see you."

At the mention of Margaret's name, Sarah's smile broadened. She had always enjoyed playing with the youngest Martin. The fact that she was silent, only expounded on the fact that she was a very special girl.

Walking in, she looked around at the modest decoration. The Martin children had been without a mother since Margaret's birth. She barely recalled Mrs. Martin as she had been a young girl herself. She had been envious of her beauty and choice in husbands, thus not engaging in conversation when she was in her presence. Something she very much regretted to this day given her untimely death. Yet, she couldn't help but think what it would be like to reside in the same house as Ben living as his wife. The slight creak of a door snapped her out of her musings. She looked to see a pair of eyes peaking at her from around the frame.

"Hello Margaret." she said walking forward.

The young girl backed away causing Sarah to halt in her steps. Of course the girl would be frightened. She hadn't seen her for many months, did she even recognize her?

"It's me Sarah. Remember?" At the girl's continued look of wariness, Sarah sighed. "Yes, well I guess it has been awhile. I'm sorry for not coming around but my father has been a brute of a man, making me study for hours every day." she said with feigned drama. "He insists on me becoming a doctor like himself. The trials of being an only child I suppose. I would've much rather been here with you. Water under the bridge now, we'll just have to make up for lost time." Turning, she briskly walked towards the door. Looking back at her she stopped in the open doorway. "Are you coming? I can't very well catch tadpoles by myself can I?"

"Tadpoles? Still? I would think you would be squeamish with the slimy fellows." said Gabriel.

"Gabriel Martin, I have never been squeamish with tadpoles in my life! Isn't that right Margaret?" she asked looking at the girl who had come out from around her hiding place with renewed interest. "I guarantee I will catch more tadpoles than both of you or…"

"Or what?" he asked with a sneer.

"Or you will be making me dinner every night for a week."

"Deal! Just remember that you have to make me dinner when you lose."

"I'm not worried, I won't lose."

"You'll be screaming the minute you touch one!" he said laughing.

"Well, let's just go find out! Margaret, are you going to let him mock me this way? Let's show him what we woman are made of!!"

Nodding her head, she followed the bickering twosome out the door towards the creek that lay on the far side of the property line. Benjamin watched the interaction with intense curiosity. It was clear Sarah Ferguson was a child no longer, and not in just the way she looked. She carried herself with a self-confidence that wasn't there before, and her played dialogue with his children had the desired effect in getting Margaret out of her shell. Realizing he clutched the basket still, he walked into the kitchen looking out the window at their retreat. Jonathon Ferguson had been a dear friend since they moved to the area many years ago. He had assisted three of his children into the world and had stood by him as his wife died from childbirth complications five years ago. Sarah was Jonathon's pride and joy. She had come over often with him on visits and had instilled herself as a playmate for his children. But when had she grown up? It's true; he hadn't seen her in a long time. It took him a minute to recognize her when he saw her walking up to the house with Gabriel. Her loveliness immediately caught his attention. Maybe her and Gabriel… Shaking his head, he walked out the door towards the barn. He didn't need to play matchmaker, he needed to work on those rocking chairs. He was having a devil of a time trying to build them strong enough to hold his weight. If he could just figure out what he was doing wrong, he could sell them for a tidy profit. Taking one last look towards the creek, he crossed the yard to the barn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It had been five days…five days of seven that Sarah boasted about every night she went over to the Martin's for dinner.

"What's on the menu for tonight Gabriel?" she asked innocently as she walked into the kitchen.

"Yes Gabriel, what's for supper?" his father asked just as demurely.

Benjamin enjoyed watching the rivalry between the two. Sarah had a gleam in her eye the day she came back from the creek. He remembered the scene, laughing again at the sight of the two of them covered in mud from head to toe, buckets in hand. Margaret had a huge smile on her face and giggled at the two as they continued to argue over who had the most tadpoles in number. It had taken him to settle the bet by counting every one of the darn things one at a time with the children standing around eagerly awaiting the results. It was close, but Sarah had won by a mere three tadpoles. Gabriel insisted the count was wrong and another verbal sparring match ensued. It was only after Gabriel stated that Sarah cheated did the outraged girl dump her entire bucket over his head, tadpoles and all. Gabriel's shocked face was priceless as he stood there dripping wet, tadpoles falling out from under his shirt. Ben hadn't laughed that hard in years. He hadn't realized he was still laughing out loud until his son turned to glare at him. Quickly masking his amusement, he finished setting the table with Sarah.

"Will your father require you to study more with rebellion skirmishes increasing in number in this area?" he asked in an attempt to make conversation. He had come to enjoy Sarah's dinnertime facts and was fascinated by her advance knowledge base.

"Yes" she said frowning, "He has been instructing me on surgical techniques. I pray every night that I never have to use them in a time of war."

Nodding grimly, he concentrated at the task at hand averting his eyes from hers.

"You believe it will happen." It was a statement rather than a question.

"Yes." he replied simply looking at her.

Their eyes held each others for a minute, neither one willing to look away. The clearing of a throat swiftly brought both heads around to Gabriel.

"Dinner's ready."

The table had been cleared, the dishes done. The discussion during the meal was kept light. Sarah sat outside by the large oak tree staring at the stars, the sound of crickets passing by her ears unheard. She couldn't seem to think about anything else but Ben's premonition. Her father had told her sordid stories about war. Having served as a young field doctor during the French and Indian war, he had terrible tales of performing surgery in abominable conditions.

"Death is a part of life." he would tell her, "But war can prematurely snuff the life out of a person quickly, both physically and emotionally. It tends to rear its ugly head in the most deplorable ways."

War was inevitable, deep down, she knew. There was too much unrest with the colonists, and the British just seemed to want to do nothing more than shake their iron fists.

A rustle beside her startled her slightly from her musings and she was surprised to find Ben standing above her.

"May I sit?" he asked indicating the patch of grass next to her.

"Please do." she responded.

Settling down beside her, he looked up at the night's sky. "Clear night for star gazing." he said.

"Mmm hmm. I must admit I've never seen quite so many before this early in spring. Do you see those three stars there?" she asked pointing to the twinkling row above their heads. "That would be Orion's belt, 'The Mighty Hunter'. Hmm…" she said again.

"What is it?" he asked looking over at her.

"Nothing, it's just that I was never very good at Astronomy. It was one of those subjects that never clicked in my head. I always had to force myself to listen to my father's lectures on it. I seemed to be more interested in the human body, but father insisted I obtain a more worldly education. I don't think I ever really appreciated it until now."

At the silence that followed, she looked over to find him staring at her. Thinking she said something stupid, she was thankful it was dark enough so that he couldn't see her reddening cheeks.

"I'm sorry, was I rambling?"

"No" he said softly, "You're just not the little girl I once knew."

"Oh, you mean the one who clutched madly at the back of your shirt as I hid behind you during thunderstorms?"

"I remember that. You had to be what? 8?" he asked smiling.

"Ten" she corrected, "I was so scared that I believe I ripped one of your shirts."

"Fear is never something to be ashamed of." he said.

"Well, I suppose it depends on what the source is that promotes the fear." she replied. "There are some fears that are expected, even considered normal during one's life. It all depends on where one's insecurities lie and how you allow them to control you."

"You know, you're very astute for your age. When did you become such a wise young lady?"

"I had to grow up some time." she replied with a shrug to her shoulders.

"Yes, I suppose you did." he said examining her profile in the moonlight. And she had grown up, into a beautiful woman. Her hair hung down her back in waves, and the red tint of it could still be seen even in the dimly lit sky. But it was the feisty self-confidence she portrayed along with her above average intelligence that made him feel a twinge…of something; something that he should not be feeling to a girl half his age. 'Whoa' he thought standing up, 'not good'.

"I best walk you home." he said looking away.

Surprised at the abrupt change in subject, she stood also. "No, that's not necessary. I can make it home on my own.'

"Your father would kill me if I allowed you to go home without an escort after dark. Especially in times as these, it isn't safe for a young lady to wander around unattended."

"Nonsense, I am perfectly capable of …"

"There isn't an option." he said more forcefully, "Just let me tell Gabriel and Thomas I will be out for a little while and we can leave. I'll be right back."

Sarah watched him walk into the house absolutely mortified. She couldn't allow him to take her home. It was a good fifteen minute walk back to her property line. Whatever would she talk with him about? And judging by the way he hurriedly stood and wanted her to leave, she must have been absolutely boring in conversation. Talking about Astronomy? Was she crazy? She waited until he disappeared through the front door before turning on her heel and briskly walking away. She would be home before he even came back out!

It turned out Benjamin didn't have to walk far to talk to Gabriel. He was waiting for him right inside the door stopping Ben in his tracks.

"She's too young for you." he said plainly.

"What are you talking about?"

"I've noticed the way you look at her father."

"What way?"

"The way that a man of your age shouldn't be looking at his best friend's daughter."

"You think I'm interested in Sarah? Don't be silly." he said scoffing turning away. He didn't think he could look him in the face. He knew Gabriel wouldn't believe him and he wasn't sure he should.

"Yeah? What was all that little chatting under the tree?"

"We were just talking, nothing more."

"Dad" he said walking up behind him, "I've known Sarah for many years, I grew up with her. She's always had this fantasy crush on you, since she was a child. She talked about you nonstop…"

"That was years ago, not now." he said facing him.

"Her feelings haven't changed, if anything, they've just matured."

"She said that?"

"She didn't have to. Have you seen the way she stares at you when you talk? It's as if she's in awe."

"Maybe she is just charmed with my enticing conversation." he said jokingly.

"Dad, have you ever heard yourself?" he said looking at his father disbelievingly. "I'm just saying; don't give her any hope when there is none."

Benjamin thought upon that as Gabriel went upstairs. Could he be right? Could Sarah have an ongoing infatuation with him? He had always known that she had put him on a pedestal as a child, but she seemed much too mature and self assured to have feelings like that now. And what about his thoughts? He had definitely felt something out of the daughter of a good friend realm. This wasn't good. Running a hand through his dark hair, he walked back out. He would keep his distance and then… Looking around, he realized he was alone. Damn! Did she go alone? Self-assured? Stubborn too!! Walking down the path that he knew she would take home, he shook his head. Why he felt it was his responsibility to make sure she was alright was beyond him, along with the fact that he knew he cared a little too much what happened to her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Why the hell did she go off alone?" Ben muttered to himself as he trudged through the grass. The Ferguson's property was right over the next hill. She most likely was already home, but he better make sure just in case. He couldn't help but think back on his conversation with Gabriel. Did Sarah actually have feelings for him, and if so, how should he handle them? He had to admit to himself, she was attractive; curves in all the right places. He smacked himself in the head with that thought. That just wasn't a proper thing to think about, especially about her! She was his best friend's daughter for God's sake! But that wasn't all; she was intelligent and not afraid to show it. Many men would be intimidated by that, but not him. He found it a refreshing change. Conversations were much more interesting when one actually understood what you were saying.

He was almost to the top of the bluff when he heard a rustle from the tree atop it. Stopping, he squinted in the darkness and crept forward quietly. It could be anything, the wind, an animal, even a British soldier, but if there was anything he learned, it was to expect the unexpected. The half-moon cast a strange glow against the north side of the ridge showering the valley below in soft light. Keeping low to the ground, he treaded carefully so as not to alert the source to his arrival. He was close enough now to make out boots on the bottom branches of the tree and a …woman's hemline? He didn't have time however to put two and two together for as soon as she put her weight on the next limb to climb higher, it broke with a loud snap sending the person falling freely. On instinct alone, he ran forward catching her just as she was about to hit the ground. They both smacked against the earth hard as the momentum had knocked them down.

"Oh damn!" Ben swore as the air left his lungs momentarily. "Sarah!" he scolded looking at her grimaced face in the moonlight, "What the hell where you doing?"

She didn't respond; only bit her lip, scrunching her face.

"You could've been killed from that height, what on earth gave you the idea to climb a tree in the dead of night? Do you have any idea…? What is it? What's wrong?" he asked finally noticing her facial expression. "Are you hurt?"

"My ankle" she rasped, "I twisted it during the fall."

It was then that he noticed their current state. He had caught her in his arms alright, but gravity had placed her sitting in his lap in a very intimate position. Shifting slightly to put just a little bit of space between them, he looked down on her clasped hands that were wrapped around her right ankle.

"Is it broken?" he asked moving his hand to hers to gently pry them away so he could assess the damage.

"I don't think so." she said with fragmented breathing, "I most likely just pulled the ligaments, but it hurts like hell!" she said spitting out the last few words.

"Let me see." he said gently still attempting to move her hands. At the shake of her head, he ordered more forcefully, "Let me see!"

Placing her hands on the ground behind her to support herself, he gently took off her boot and probed the area with his fingers. "It is swollen." he said examining the area.

Sarah was blushing furiously. Not only was his hand on her bare ankle, but she hadn't bothered to fix the disarray of her clothes yet and her skirt was hiked halfway up her legs giving him an ample view of her calves. He didn't seem to notice though and Sarah was not sure whether she was relieved or disappointed.

"You're right, it's not broken." he said looking at her. "Care to tell me what you were doing?"

"I wanted to see the view up high." she huffed. "The moon was shining just right below."

"So you climbed a tree by yourself in the dark." he said slowly. "When were you going to realize that wasn't the smartest thing to do?"

"When I fell on top of my best friend's father!" she retorted sarcastically.

He smiled at her quickness of a response. "I actually caught you." he said, "And a good thing too for you would've definitely done more than twist your ankle."

She looked at him sheepishly, "You're right. Thank you."

_So much for maturity_ she thought. Her gaze swept to where his hand continued to lay on her ankle, the warmth of it seemed to radiate up her body unsettling her nerves.

"Does it feel better?" he asked softly.

She looked at him in confusion. The sound of his voice was strange and she had the oddest feeling that he was noticing the increasing rise in temperature also.

"Yes" she said so quietly she wasn't sure she actually said the word out loud. "It just throbs a little now."

Oh God, that wasn't' the only thing palpating. Her heart felt it would beat out of her chest. He surely could hear; and she was so nervous, she was trembling. His thumb flicked across the side of her ankle causing sparks to shoot up her leg. Had he moved closer to her? She wasn't quite sure since she remained firmly in his lap, but there was no mistaking it as his lips brushed up against hers. The contact caused her to jolt and he momentarily leaned his head back to look at her. Not wishing to let the moment get away, she immediately lifted her hands to his cheeks holding his head in place, and pressed her lips to his. Feeling his body stiffen, her heart fell. He didn't want to kiss her. It was then that she broke the contact and careened off his lap in an attempt to stand up. Her ankle protested against the sudden shift in weight and she stumbled with a cry landing smack against her bottom. Immediately coming over to assist, Ben looked down at her ankle.

"I don't think you should try to stand on it yet." he said.

"Stupid ankle" she mumbled as frustrated tears sprang to her eyes. She once again made an ass out of herself to the man she had pined over for years.

"Hey" he said sitting on his knees. Taking her face in his hands he wiped her falling tears with his thumbs. "If it hurts that much…"

"It's not the damn ankle!" she cried trying to pull away from him. He held her fast not allowing her to break away.

"Shhh" he said trying to comfort her, "It's alright."

"No it's not!" she said grabbing his wrists with her hands. "I'm a damn idiot!" she said sagging her head in defeat.

"And I'm a damned fool!" he replied tilting her chin up.

As his lips crashed down upon hers her breath seemed to leave her body. His tongue darted in between her lips and when she allowed him entry, he moved his hand behind her head pressing her closer yet. Sinking into him, she melted into his arm as it wrapped around her for support. No one had ever kissed her before. She felt like she would swoon just from the pure joy of knowing that one of her dreams had come true and Ben was the first. It was almost instinctive and she followed his lead by thrusting her tongue in his mouth. That act seemed to spark something inside of him for he deepened the kiss further leaning her back over his arm. Again and again he assaulted her mouth not once allowing himself to break contact. When he finally stopped to come up for air, he placed his forehead on hers.

"I think" he said as he attempted to slow his breathing, "that I need to speak with your father."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

How had things gotten so far out of his control? Better yet, how did he lose control? Ben moaned as he thought of the kiss. What had he done? If things had gotten any more passionate… He moaned again putting his head in his hands. She was young and innocent. She had no idea what torture she had put him through kissing him back like that. He couldn't deny it anymore, he had wanted…did want her. But in what way? He hadn't been with a woman since his late wife. Hadn't even had the notion to kiss one until now. Why now and why with her? Had it been just too long? There were way too many questions and not enough answers.

Standing up, he paced the room. He couldn't sleep. It had been just a few hours since he carried Sarah home. In truth, he hadn't wanted the closeness to end. Nothing was said between them. She had just rested her head on his shoulder, and when her house finally came into view, he stopped, kissing her on the forehead briefly before walking up the short path to the door. Jonathon had been extremely grateful for his assistance thanking him over and over for getting her home safely. Ben had guiltily insisted all the fuss wasn't necessary and almost lost it when Katie Ferguson came over giving him a big hug appreciative over having saved her daughter's life.

"You are truly a wonderful man." she had said.

"Yeah, wonderful" he said aloud to himself scowling. "Oh, don't worry, I saved her from breaking her neck, but almost ravished her in the woods."

He had wanted to talk to Jonathon. What he would have said, he didn't know, but the indiscretion of what happened out there was too much to bear. So he did what any other man in his position would've probably done. He left. Before turning to walk out, he had seen the disappointment in her eyes, but she masked it well as she said her goodbyes.

"Thank you again Mr. Martin for coming to my aid. I truly am indebted to you." It was prim and proper, but it was the words spoken. They stung more than he cared to admit.

He had stared into her eyes at that moment, the blueness of them almost overwhelming. She looked so beautiful sitting on the couch with her foot propped up onto a pillow. Her hair was still messed from the fall, but it only added to the brilliance of her appearance. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips slightly swollen from his kisses. _His kisses._ What was he supposed to do? Ask Jonathon right there permission to court her? He had almost done it. Hell, maybe he should have, but all he ended up doing was mumbling his goodnights and walking out the door.

"Benjamin Martin, you are a coward." he said sighing. Laying back on his bed, he calmed his thoughts enough to fall into a restless sleep.

Daylight broke with blue skies and tranquil winds. Not at all like the turmoil Ben was still feeling. He was confused and he hated it. He had risen early, working half-heartedly in the barn. His mind was just not focused on what he was doing and when Gabriel walked in, he pretty much didn't notice.

"Father, have you seen Sarah? She was supposed to meet me here hours ago."

At the mention of Sarah's name he looked up. "Huh? Oh, she probably still can't walk."

"What are you talking about? Did something happen to her?"

"She twisted her ankle last night."

"How?" he asked concerned.

"She fell from a tree."

"What?" he asked quickly, "A tree? She's lucky she didn't kill herself."

"Well, she probably would have if I hadn't caught her."

"You caught her." Gabriel repeated slowly, "Wait, why did you let her climb a tree?"

"I didn't." he said examining one of the rockers to the chair he was sanding. "I was making sure she got home alright when I saw her in the tree…and then she fell."

"Uh huh…and…?"

"And…I took her home."

Knowing there was more to the story, he prodded further. "And…?"

"And that's it!" he yelled, "What do you want to know? Every single word said?" He stood after his outburst walking briskly in the opposite direction towards the far wall of the barn.

"Something happened." he stated watching his father's back.

Ben didn't answer right away causing Gabriel to go utterly still.

"I kissed her."

"You what?"

"I kissed her." Ben repeated turning to face his son.

"Dad, I told you…"

"I know what you told me!" he yelled, "Do you think I planned it?" 

"What are you going to do?" 

"What do you mean 'what am I going to do'?"

"I mean," Gabriel said getting a little loud, "Are you planning on courting her? Are you planning on pursuing her?"

"I don't know." he said quietly looking down. Walking back over to the chair he began sanding again.

"Do you have feelings for her?" Gabriel asked bluntly.

"You know…" he said continuing his work, "When your mother died I never thought I would ever want to see another woman romantically again. It never crossed my mind that the day would ever come at all."

"And now it has?" When he was met with silence, Gabriel sighed loudly. "Answer the question father."

Ben stopped sanding. "Yes" He turned to look at him. "Does that bother you?"

"Yes" Gabriel said immediately. They stared at each other for a minute before he spoke again. "But not for the reason you may think. I've known Sarah all my life. I love her like a sister. She's special. I don't want her to get hurt."

"You think I would hurt her?"

"Not purposefully, no, but she's young enough to be your daughter. Don't do this if you don't care enough for her. I told you, she's had a thing for you for years. If you started something and weren't serious…"

"You think I would do that?" Ben asked angrily stepping closer. "You think I would initiate something just to lead her on and then dump her?"

"No" he said, "but you have to admit that the situation is odd. You watched her grow up. Her father is your best friend."

Ben nodded, "I admit it's not in the realm of normalcy, but I can't stop thinking about her and that hasn't happened since your mother."

Both were silent as they perused his last statement.

"What will you tell Mr. Ferguson?"

"I have no idea." he said turning away to work on the chair again.

"Ben! How are you? Come in, come in!" Katie Ferguson exclaimed as she opened the door and ushered him inside. "I'm glad you stopped by. Where's Gabriel? I would have thought he might stop by to see Sarah."

"He needed to stay and watch his siblings." Ben said thinking of how he adamantly insisted his son to stay behind. This was something he needed to do on his own.

"Oh, that's too bad. I was hoping to see him."

"How is Sarah?" Ben asked looking around.

"She's well, although I just can't understand why that girl decided to climb a tree. She is so impulsive sometimes. Have you come to check on her? She surely would enjoy having company. The past few days have been hard on her. She hates to sit still and is positively antsy."

"Well, yes, but…" he didn't get to finish however due to Mrs. Ferguson's prattling.

"Oh, how thoughtful! Why, first you rescue her from certain death and then take the time out of your busy day to see how she's faring. Why that is…"

"Katie" he interjected interrupting her, "I would actually like to speak with Jonathon first. Is he here?" 

"I believe I heard my name." said a voice behind him.

Ben smiled turning and giving his friend a hearty handshake. "Nice to see you so soon Ben."

"I was wondering if I may have a word with you alone Jonathon." Ben asked not showing any hint of the nervousness he was surely feeling.

"Of course, everything alright?" he asked frowning.

"No, I mean yes…" he looked over at Katie, "Ummm…may we…?" he asked indicating outside.

"Yes, yes, please" he said with an outstretched hand.

They walked outside and Jonathon stood behind Ben waiting patiently for him to start speaking. When Ben turned to face him he looked awkward.

"I'm not sure how to say this…"

"Ben, I never thought you the type to be at a loss for words. Spit it out!"

"Well, it's been awhile since…I mean, I really haven't seen her for such a long time…I noticed her right away…Ahhh hell!" he said wiping a hand over his face. "What I'm trying to say is…well, do you think…"

"Ben…?"

"I want to call on Sarah!" he finally blurted.

If Jonathon was surprised at this statement, he didn't show any hint of it. He just stood there scratching his chin and looking at Ben thoughtfully.

"Why?"

He was going to make this difficult. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Most likely, but I would like to hear your answer anyway."

"Jonathon…"

"If it was your daughter?"

Ben smiled at that shaking his head. "Ok, ok!" he said holding up his hands. He paused turning slightly to look out at the land. His jaw tightened as he spoke. "I loved my wife." he began.

"I know, I remember. You were crushed when she passed."

Ben nodded, "I never thought I would want to court again. Quite frankly, I never even looked at another woman. Then Sarah came around. She walked up to the house with Gabriel and I was astounded.'

"She did turn into a fine-looking woman if I do say so myself."

"I hadn't seen her for over a year. Where you hiding her?" he asked jokingly causing them both to chuckle. "She spent time with my family; she blended in like she was a part of us. She's much more than a pretty face. She's intelligent, she's funny, and…" he stopped at Jonathon's reaction. He was laughing!

"Ben, I always knew I'd be having this conversation, but I had thought it would've been with Gabriel. Katie had always hoped those two would get together."

Ben looked down. No doubt Gabriel was a better match for Sarah.

"However, I find myself extremely pleased that it turned out to be you."

Ben's head snapped up at that and he looked at Jonathon in complete surprise. That wasn't what he'd been expecting. But that was a good thing!

"I have known you for many years. We have been through much together. I couldn't ask for a better suitor for my daughter. So, if she agrees, you have my blessing."

Ben's face lit up and he enthusiastically shook Jonathon's hand both giving each other friendly slaps on the shoulder.

"Thank you." he said relieved.

"Don't thank me until she agrees." said Jonathon with a smirk.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sarah had been thinking about nothing except Ben Martin. She had been reliving that kiss for days. She was extremely disappointed that he hadn't stopped by to see how she was faring. She half expected that he would, or maybe it was she had hoped he would. Either way, she wondered what he thought of their brief moment and prayed he hadn't regretted the act. He had been so careful and tender with her when he carried her home. He had even kissed her on the forehead, an action that had gotten her to believe that maybe, just maybe, he had some tiny bit of feeling for her. But then he hadn't come. She couldn't wait to stop nursing her rapidly healing ankle and get up to see him for herself, but her father had been insistent that she didn't walk on it at all for the next several days. What the heck would she say though? It was all extremely embarrassing. Was that really her who acted like a wanton woman in his arms? It was just a kiss right? He obviously didn't think anything of it so why should she? Sighing heavily, she forced herself to focus her eyes on the medical manual she was reading. Apparently, she had read the same line over and over and couldn't get past the first paragraph.

Hearing voices in the hall, she looked up as her father and the object of her thoughts walked into the room. They fell silent at the sight of her and Sarah suddenly got an overwhelming feeling of dread. Ben wouldn't have told her father about..? Oh, God, that had to be it, and they were here to discuss it with her, maybe even inform her of her erroneous ways. She clutched the book she was holding tightly, whitening her knuckles.

"Sarah, Ben here has come inquiring about your health."

"That is very kind of you Mr. Martin. My ankle is healing well thank you." she said pleasantly looking him straight in the eye. Well, if this is the way he wants it, she won't let him see that he affects her in anyway. She smiled sweetly at him and then looked back to her book seemingly absorbed in her reading.

"Well, I'll just leave you two to chat, if you need me…' he said to Ben with a nod of his head.

Sarah looked up at that and caught the brief nonverbal interaction between the two. _Well, that was subtle, _she thought sarcastically.

"I take it there is something you wish to speak to me about?" asked Sarah raising her eyebrow with interest.

"Actually, yes…how are you doing?" he asked.

Sarah thought she caught his voice waver slightly as if he were nervous. Thinking he was going to discuss the previous night's kiss and how it was a one time action based on the spontaneity of the moment, she sat up straighter on the couch placing her folded hands over her book.

"I'm fine, thank you." she replied tersely. "Look, Mr. Martin…" she began not wishing to prolong the agony any longer.

"Ben" he interjected.

"What?" she asked shortly. Well, that was unexpected.

"Call me Ben…please."

Suddenly feeling confused she gave him a quizzical look.

"Before you say anything else, let me say something before I lose my nerve." he said walking over. "What happened the other night was totally unanticipated…"

_Oh, here it comes. _She thought closing her eyes.

"And it was quite startling. I haven't done something like that for awhile…that is to say I haven't wanted to do something like that with anyone since…"

"Just say it!" she snapped. This was pure torture.

"Right" he said walking even closer yet, "I've asked your father permission to call on you and I want yours as well."

Sarah's eyes snapped open and she looked up at him in shock. "I beg your pardon?"

"I've asked…" he began to repeat.

"You asked my father's permission…yes, yes I heard that…what I'm not sure is if I heard you correctly on the part after."

Ben bit the inside of his lip amused at her wide eyed look. She was absolutely stunned.

"I would like to call on you."

"Call on me? Are you referring to my welfare or are you referring to something a little more personal?"

Ben thought for a moment exaggerating the length of time. "Both" he finally replied.

Sarah's initial shock wore away as she realized that he very well may be serious. "Really?" she asked, "Why?"

"What is that? A Ferguson family question?"

She raised an eyebrow.

"Because I like you, I'm attracted to you, and I kissed you the other evening…and I kind of enjoyed it."

"Kind of?"

"Ok, I enjoyed it very much…you aren't going to make this easy on me are you?"

"Nope" she said crossing her arms across her chest and leaning back against the pillows.

Sitting down on the floor beside the couch he placed an arm on it casually leaning into her. "Look, I realize we've been around each other for years, but not in this way. You are no longer the frightened child during a storm. I would like to know the woman that you've grown into."

She smiled at that, "I thought you were going to tell me that the kiss was a mistake."

"No, truth be told, I wanted to kiss you earlier when we were looking at the stars. The feeling took me completely by surprise and I was a little wary of spending anymore time with you. If you hadn't climbed that damn tree, I may never have gotten the chance."

"Well hooray for my inclinations." _I must remember to thank that boy if I ever see him again._ She thought recalling how she got the whim in the first place.

"Is that a yes?"

"Only if I can have another kiss." she said innocently.

"Here? Right here, right now?" he asked. Did she even know how enticing she was and how inviting contact like that could spell trouble.

She moved forward until she came within inches of his face. "Right here, right now."

He knew this wasn't proper and that he should really look around to make sure Jonathon and Katie weren't listening, watching, or even in the room, but he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Well if you insist." he whispered.

"Oh, I do."

The kiss was tender, sweet, containing no wild, untamed passion as the night before. However, it was probably the most arousing lip lock Ben had ever experienced. His tongue traced her lips before delving in the moist recesses of her mouth. It was slow and languid. By God, she was a quick learner, and when her tongue met his, he had to force control onto himself just so he didn't deepen it anymore. His hand went up at the base of her neck into her hairline holding her gently. When it finally ended, he could do nothing but look into the depths of her eyes.

"Wow" he said.

"Wow" she repeated with a smile.

"Absolutely not! He is too old for her!"

"Katie…"

"She is half his age."

"Well, not really…"

"Close enough!" Katie Ferguson snapped glaring at her husband. "He has children for God's sake. Do you know how hard it is to play mother to an already made family?"

"Sarah adores those children. She already has a relationship with them. Gabriel is…"

"Gabriel! Gabriel should be the one calling on her, not his father."

Jonathon sighed. His wife was always stubborn. He supposed that's where Sarah got it from also.

"Katie, Ben's a good man. He would take care of her; give her what she needs both emotionally and physically. We've known him, been friends for years. You know he would protect her. Give it a chance."

Katie softened at his speech, but shook her head nonetheless.

"Yes, please mother, give us a chance."

Katie turned to face her daughter who had managed to hobble into the kitchen by herself.

"I realize I'm young and have only faced my own little corner of the world, but I have wanted this for a very long time. I have cherished this man from afar for years. This is like a fairy tale come true for me. This past week with him and his family has made me realize even more than ever, that I want to be an intimate part of his life. Mother, please give me a chance to be happy; give your blessing."

"I want you to be happy, but you're only nineteen…"

"Not that young really, the Stephenson girls were courted and married at sixteen. I've just been spending all my free hours studying with father. Now it's my time."

Taking a deep breath in, Katie let it out with a whoosh, rolling her eyes in defeat. "Fine, you have my blessing."

Walking closer, Sarah hugged her mother. "Thank you" she whispered in her ear.

Katie closed her eyes, emotionally drained from her outburst and her daughter's heartfelt words. She opened them again to notice that Ben had entered the kitchen and was standing next to her husband. Breaking away, she looked at him with almost a glower.

"Benjamin Martin," she began, "If you let anything happen to her, I will personally cut off your head with one of Jonathon's surgical tools."

Ben nodded stiffly.

"Alright, now that we have settled the matter, let's celebrate. I think I need a drink, and Ben, I'm sure you could use two." he said shaking his head and leading him to the parlor where the brandy decanter lay in waiting. 'That woman is as stubborn as they come and guess who takes after her. I hate to say it my friend, but you will have your hands full."

**A/N: **I have to tell you that I'm still trying to get used to all this fanfiction stuff, so if things are running together, I apologize. I have started a totally different story that is a little more fun to write and is based more soley on Tavington. I am having a few issues with this one and don't really like how it's starting but feel I must establish a relationship between Ben and Sarah before I delve into the juicy stuff. I also screwed up the name of the youngest Martin…Susan not Margaret…no one told me! Oh well, I was never really good at names. Will have to make do for this story. I most likely will not follow the movie much with any of my stories as I have my own ideas on where I want the characters to go, but as with any freelance writer, I have the option to change my mind mid way through. Don't be scared to give me constructive reviews. I always feel it makes the writer more aware when others point out things. Thanks again for taking the time to tell me your thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Tell me again why I'm doing this?" Sarah asked looking at Ben in confusion.

"Because if and when the war gets close to home, you'll need to learn how to defend yourself."

"But I already know…"

"Sarah, it's really not that hard. Loading a musket ball into a pistol is easier than it looks, you'll be fine. I understand it's not a very feminine thing to do, but you'll feel much safer if you're familiar with how to load and shoot one." Sarah opened her mouth to speak but he continued, "Furthermore, it would make me feel at ease knowing that you could do this without difficulty."

He really was just trying to help, and she knew he wanted to help because he cared. The last month had been the best weeks of her life. They had seen each other just about every day. Their days had been spent on various activities, sometimes they took long walks down to the stream, picnicking by a large tree nearby. Other times, they just sat and talked for endless hours. Each time they grew closer and although she enjoyed her time with the children, she was always anxious for their alone moments when he would hold her in his arms. She felt that she was quite good at the kissing part and he even had remarked on it one night.

"I have to tell you…" he began pulling away from her reluctantly one evening, "that you have become quite good at this."

"Really?" she asked coyly, "I have always learned at a fast pace."

"Let's just make sure that I'm your only teacher."

"Is that jealousy I hear?" she asked playfully gleeful at his possessive statement.

"Thinking of someone else kissing those lips of yours does make me extremely upset." he replied tracing the outline of them with his finger.

She smiled recalling those words not realizing that she wasn't paying attention to what he was saying at present until he passed a hand in front of her eyes waving it back and forth.

"Hello? Are you daydreaming again?"

"No, I heard every word." she lied.

Ben handed over the pistol to her and crossed his arms in front of his chest smugly. "Well then, I guess you won't mind demonstrating what I just showed you."

Pursing her lips in thought she looked at the weapon in her hand. "Hmm, let's see…how do I do this again?" she asked looking up at him in confusion.

Looking at her disbelievingly, he was about to chastise her for obviously not paying attention to his instruction when she gave him a coy smile and immediately began to load the pistol quickly and efficiently. She handed it back with a smug grin.

"You apparently have done this before."

"Multiple times. I told you that my father wanted me to have a more worldly education. Musket and gun loading was one of the things he felt was important, including knowing how to shoot it of course."

"You can shoot?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"Better than you!" she said smiling.

"Huh" he muttered, "Well, I think I would like to see that Miss Ferguson."

"You don't think I can." she said noticing his tone, "Shall we place a little wager on it?"

Ben smiled, "My, you are a gambling woman. OK, let's say that you only _think _you can shoot better than me, if that's true and I win, then you will have to do anything and everything I desire."

"And how long would that last?"

Ben shrugged smiling roguishly.

"I somehow feel this is a set up."

He shrugged again, "I do believe it was you who wanted to wager."

"Hmmm, and if I win?"

"Well, I don't know, what exactly do you want?"

Sarah instantly wanted to shout out _"You!" _but in reality, she already had his attentions; so what else did she feel was a justified prize? There was one thing that she had thought about often the last month, but it was a risk.

"How about a serious discussion."

"About?" Ben asked slowly, whenever a woman wanted a serious discussion, it usually wasn't about something pleasant. "I thought we already had those."

"Not about science or politics, I mean something more important…" Sarah cleared her throat, "like us."

_Whoa! _Ben thought. He shifted his feet and placed his hands on his hips. "Ok, you have my attention."

"You have to admit we have been getting very close over the past month." He remained silent. Sarah huffed, "Alright, _**I **_feel we have been getting close over the past month and although it's been wonderful I would like to know how you feel about me, where you think this is going." she began to pace a little as she continued, "Do you think we have a future together? Do you regret seeing me often? Do you think we are compatible?"

Ben nodded his head and genuinely appeared to be considering what she said somewhat seriously. "Deal!" He held out his hand to shake on it, sealing the pact.

Sarah cautiously took his hand. Why did she feel that was way too easy?

Grabbing two apples from a barrel inside the barn and a rifle that was leaning up against it, they walked out into the field. Ben tossed an apple in the air and caught it effortlessly.

"You have to be able to hit a moving target, especially in times of war; your mark will surely not lie still as you aim. Now, if you are half as good as you boast then you should have no trouble with this at all. Am I correct?"

He was trying to rattle her. He obviously didn't want her to win. _Typical male!_ she thought glaring at him. "Yes, you are correct." she heard herself say. She'd show him!

"Ready your rifle." he said. He knew in all awareness that this wasn't a fair thing to do to her. After all, it took much practice and skill to shoot a falling apple, but she was the one who rose to the challenge.

Sarah brought up the rifle, a look of determination in her eyes. "Ready!" she said.

Ben smiled, if anything, the girl surely was not timid. Tossing the apple far and long, he watched in amazement as she took aim and fired with a steady finger.

"I'll be damned." he said quietly as Sarah ran ahead to find the fruit.

"Ha ha!" she cried joyfully holding up the apple to him. "I got it!"

Ben took it from her and examined it. She had hit it, not dead center mind you, but enough to blow half of it away. Something that even Thomas most likely could not do, even with all the training he had given him over the years.

"I'm impressed Miss Ferguson." he said admirably looking at her. "You are true to your word; you can shoot."

"Was there any doubt?" she asked teasingly.

"Hmmm" he said again as he took the rifle from her and reloaded. Tossing his own apple in the air, he quickly aimed and fired obliterating it into unintelligible pieces. Sarah's mouth dropped open. "No, there wasn't any doubt. However, you aren't as good of a shot as me. I have many more years experience than you, including in times of war."

"Stupid of me to say that." she muttered, "I will not underestimate you again."

"Nor I you." he replied kindly, "I wouldn't want you using me for target practice."

"Well, I suppose I'm your slave for the day."

"Whatever will I do with you?" he asked slyly putting an arm around her. "But I think we will discuss it later. We need to get to shelter." he said looking up to the sky.

Sarah followed his gaze to see that the clouds had turned a nasty shade of dark grey. A storm was brewing for sure. They walked arm in arm slowly back to the barn as faint thunder was heard on the horizon. Sarah didn't seem to notice for she was still thinking how utterly thick of her to think that she could shoot better than Ben Martin. He after all served in the French and Indian war. He obviously had the skill she did not.

The wind seemed to pick up suddenly causing her to look up again. The sky darkened quickly as the rain started pouring down. Ben grabbed her hand and ran towards the barn. It was a torrent of water that came down as the wind whipped it into their faces blinding them. By the time they finally reached the entrance, they were both soaked.

"Damn, that came on quickly." Ben said looking outside at the horrendous downpour. He turned around to snickering he heard behind him. "And what are you laughing about?"

"You looked like a drowned rat." Sarah said laughing louder.

Ben looked down at himself. He was drenched. "And you look much better?" he asked looking at the drops of water that were dripping onto the floor from her hair.

"Probably not, but it's still funny." The smile rapidly disappeared from her face however when a loud clap of thunder boomed above them. She became absolutely still in fright.

"Don't tell me you are still scared of thunderstorms?" he asked.

"Terrified." she whispered.

Another loud clap sounded and she closed her eyes, weaving slightly. Arms came around her and she pressed her face into his chest. She clutched at his shirt as another loud clap vibrated the ground.

"It's alright." he whispered soothingly into her hair. It amazed him that the feisty woman he just had a shooting contest with could be reduced to a frightened child during a storm. It wasn't the child he was thinking about now though as the closeness took an effect on him. He had done well over the past few weeks. He had controlled himself at times he felt he just couldn't. Kissing her was torturous. She was delectably sweet, yet her innocence shone through like a beacon and he had to remind himself constantly that this was a first for her. He was quite pleased to find out that he was the first man she ever kissed. It probably would have smashed his ego to find out that his son was her first, and he couldn't help himself but ask both at totally separate times in his own round about way.

Now as the thunder crashed in ever increasing intervals, she gripped onto him painfully. The dampness of his clothing made his shirt stick to him like second skin. Her cheek was pressed to his bare chest at the opening, where it had come unraveled. The contact sent shock waves straight to the part of him he should not be thinking of. Hesitantly, he tried to disentangle himself from her. She protested, tightening her hold upon him more than he ever thought humanly possible.

"Sarah, it's alright." he said in a vain attempt to have her loosen the embrace.

She raised her eyes to him and he was surprised to see that they were brimming with tears. Bringing his hands up to line her face he instinctively brought his lips down to hers. The kiss was timid at first, but soon grew passionate as both refused to break away from it. Sarah's head was spinning. She had always felt he held back with her, but it was as if the storm blew away that part of the wall he had built and it thrilled her to no end. She wanted this, she wanted him, and she eagerly answered his kisses with those of her own that were just as zealous. She felt them both drop to their knees and he grabbed the back of her head with an intensity she had never seen from him before. She could barely breath he was assaulting her lips so much, and when he moved on down her neck, she threw her head back to give him more access. She could hear his breath quicken and she bent her head so that she could nip at the skin on his neck. A strange sound emitted from his mouth and she felt his hands move down her body until one settled on her breast. Like an insect to a flame, she pressed into the warmth of his hand enjoying the feeling of intense pleasure shoot down her until it settled at her core. His thumb rubbed lightly across the peak of the mound instantly hardening it into a tiny bud. She moaned at the sensations it was causing inside her. The sound must have worked its way into the haze of passion he was feeling, for he stopped his ministrations.

"Sarah, wait…" he rasped.

Sarah was not hearing it, or didn't want to hear it, for her hand went up towards the opening of his shirt slipping inside it to touch his well defined chest. Ben closed his eyes desperately trying to regain his composure.

"Do you have any idea what you are doing?" he asked hoarsely.

"I have studied the human body continuously over the past several years." she said sliding her unoccupied hand down over his arm to rest on his waist. "I'm aware of what it is I'm doing to you…to me."

She didn't give him time to respond, only grabbed his lower lip with her mouth. Groaning again, he kissed her hungrily, and as he lowered her to the floor, his senses overtook all conscious thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Adult situations here people! Beware! No gore, just sex! Enjoy!

**Chapter 7**

The rain came down in torrents, but it would not have been enough to quench the rising fire inside the barn. Ben had Sarah's dress nearly off her shoulders before reality smacked back into him.

"What am I doing?" he said gasping from the exertion it took him to stop, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be doing this."

He placed his hands on either side of her head in order to brace himself to stand, but she was quick to grab him around the neck halting his progress.

"Why do you not wish to consummate what you know in your heart is right?"

Ben froze, that was a deep question, one he had an answer for though.

"I care for you too much to intentionally damage your reputation."

"No one will know." she whispered.

"I will."

"I have wanted you for such a long time. I've dreamed about this, don't deny me." her breath caressed his face and he closed his eyes. This was too difficult. He continually lost control when it came to Sarah. It was a dangerous problem indeed.

"Sarah, please…" he said not sure himself what it was he was pleading for.

Her one hand dropped from his neck and stroked his chest lightly. "I have loved you for way too long Ben Martin." She pulled the bottom of his shirt up placing her hand inside it. Feeling him shudder slightly, she smiled. "I want you." she whispered again, and when her hand moved lower to touch the bulge beneath his breeches, she won the battle.

Ben couldn't breathe, he couldn't think. It didn't matter if his head kept telling him to stop, that this wasn't right. All that mattered was his need for her and it ruled all judgments of propriety. So when he found her lips again, he let all the thoughts go. He kissed her slowly this time, savoring her mouth, neck, and lower. Sarah was in such a tailspin, that she didn't even realize that her dress was down to her waist until his mouth found her breast through her shift. She moaned at the sensations it placed in her and arched into him wanting more.

Finding her mouth, he picked her up carrying her to the far corner of the barn. He lay her down on a bed of straw cradling her head gently. She thought him to try to push her away again, but instead stared into her eyes as if asking some unknown question. She stared back looking deep within him. His eyes were a majestic blue and sparkled with an emotion she couldn't name.

"I do love you Ben." she whispered softly.

Tugging timidly at his shirt, she managed to get it over his head. She feasted on his muscled features letting her hands follow her sight. She always knew he would be beautiful.

"Are you sure?" he asked one more time.

She brought her lips to his in answer. He returned her kiss devouring her with an intensity that he didn't know existed. Her lips, face, and neck were under scrutiny from his mouth which followed his hands as they slowly roamed her body. Her shift was easily discarded with the rest of her clothing. She impatiently tugged at his breeches and he chuckled at her eagerness despite her lack of knowledge on the subject. Taking her nipple into his mouth, he teased it until it was pebbly hard, making sure he gave the other one the same amount of attention. She wriggled under him anxiously awaiting what she knew would come, and anticipating it wantonly. It was only when she felt his male hardness at the juncture of her thighs, that she hesitated her exploration of him. Until then she had felt blind, seeing with her hands, mouth, and tongue. They were totally new sensations to her and she indulged in every one of them. But now, at the moment she had been dreaming about, she suddenly felt very naïve. Ben sensed her uncertainty and slowed his pace giving her time to change her mind if need be, for that's where he thought she was leading. He had no idea that the thought to back out wasn't even in her mind until her hand grasped him gently.

"Oh my God." he moaned.

"Am I hurting you?" she whispered. Sara knew darn well that she wasn't, for the look on his face was absolutely stunning. His eyes were closed and he was panting, actually gasping was more like it. She tentatively rubbed her thumb over the tip causing him to moan again. "I'm sorry, I just wanted…"

"Exactly the same thing I want." he finished before taking her into another heated kiss.

Grabbing her hand away from him, he entwined his fingers in hers raising both above her head. He entered her slowly causing her to momentary cry out. He stopped himself from going further allowing her to adjust. When he felt her relax, he fully sheathed into her, sliding out slightly only to encase himself again. Sara had never felt such unbridled ecstasy. She matched his rhythm raising her hips in tempo to his. The friction was building up something in her that she didn't recognize, but knew the only way to find out was to get a release so she increased the speed. Ben was feeling it too for she could tell by the way he was groaning, and when the world suddenly blew up around her, she literally could only lay in shock as the spasms dissipated. Ben was lying on top of her, his hands still clasped in hers. His face was buried in the crook of her neck and shoulder and his breathing was gradually slowing. Looking up at her face, he gently smoothed back a loose strand of hair that had fallen over her eyes.

"That was…unbelievable." he said giving her a lopsided smile.

"That definitely is the word to describe it; is it always like that?"

"I don't think I've ever experienced anything quite like that." he said giving her a light kiss.

"Really?" she squeaked, pleased at the compliment.

"Really" he replied shaking his head in affirmation.

"Can we do this every thunderstorm?" she asked.

Ben smiled widely lifting his head to listen to the thunder that was getting softer every time.

"It did seem to make the storm go quicker."

"I wasn't scared since you took my mind off of it and onto something more pleasurable." she said wiggling her hips in meaning.

Still inside her, he felt himself react to her ministrations. She smoothed her now free hands down his back until they rested on his buttocks pushing him into her more. She gave him a sultry smile, but his face suddenly became serious.

"Marry me."

Her smile fell, "What?"

"I think you heard me." he whispered.

"Why?"

"Always that question, that one word question that drives me crazy."

"Because you can't answer it?"

He looked at her quietly for a moment before starting to move inside her slowly. She moaned softly for the friction began to almost immediately build up again.

"Isn't this what you've always wanted?" he asked into her ear.

"Yes, but not out of guilt. My virginity is not a bargaining chip."

He stopped moving. "No it isn't, and I would never use it as such. I want you to marry me because of the way I feel about you, the way I feel when I'm with you. This only proved what I only tried to deny over the past month."

Sarah's heart felt it was going to burst. "Say it!" she ordered. Even though she thought she knew the words that were going to come out of his mouth, she held her breath just the same.

"I love you." he said with a small smile. "I think I've loved you since you dumped those damn tadpoles on Gabriel."

"Well, it's about damn time." she growled moving her hips underneath him to get him to continue.

He started again, his movements lazy at first but accelerating with each thrust. Ben cried out as both went over the edge together. He rolled off her taking her with him, his hand pressing her head onto his chest.

"God Sarah, marry me." he said with ragged breath, "Please"

"Only if you promise we can do this all the time." she replied, it felt just too darn good!

Ben stopped breathing. She wanted to do this all the time? Was he dreaming? "Well, if you insist, then I guess I just have to oblige you."

"When's the wedding?" she said with a smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her mother almost passed out at the news. Her father gave a whoop of joy earnestly shaking Ben's hand and enveloping him in a great big bear hug. The children were thrilled, all except Gabriel. He stood back watching the congratulatory hugs and kisses with disdain. Ben noticed it immediately walking over to him slowly.

"I take it your surprised?"

"Yes, I had thought this little infatuation you had with her would have run its course by now."

"It's not an infatuation Gabriel. I've fallen in love with her."

"So I gather." He turned away from his father walking out of the house. Ben followed without hesitation.

"Tell me why you're so angry?" he yelled to his retreating back, "I thought you said you weren't interested in her that way?"

"I'm not!" Gabriel yelled rearing back on him, "Do you really know what you're doing? Are you really going to marry someone half your age?"

"If I didn't know better son, I'd think you're jealous."

"I'm not!"

"Well, you sure are acting like you are! What's the problem?"

Gabriel ran a hand through his hair, sighing loudly. "I don't know." he said sounding calmer. "I just find this all very disconcerting."

"Is it the age difference? There are many men who marry woman over twenty years younger, there's seventeen years difference…"

"It's not the age difference." he interrupted.

"Then what is it?"

"I don't know." Gabriel sighed again, "I want you to be happy, really I do, I just have a bad feeling and I don't know from where it stems from."

Ben looked down at the ground, his hands on his hips in deep thought. "Do you not want me to marry her?" he said looking up at him.

Gabriel shook his head. "I want you to have the life you deserve dad. If it's with Sarah, then I'm happy for the both of you. Just promise me one thing."

"Name it!"

"Promise me that you will take care of her and love her just as much as you did mom."

Ben nodded, "Son, that's a promise I will be happy to make."

They looked at each other in understanding. Gabriel held out his hand, "Congratulations dad."

Ben looked at it before clasping it into a firm grip. Gabriel's eyes averted as he looked at something behind his father.

"Does this mean I can call you mom?" he asked as Sarah approached them.

"Not on your life!" she replied smirking.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Sorry, time will move quickly here, need to move on and get to parts of the movie now.

**Chapter 8**

Ben had come back from Charlestown with a grim face. The war was fast on its way to South Carolina. It wasn't a surprise to her that Gabriel had joined the Continentals. He had always been adamant about freedom. What was the surprise was that Ben had allowed him to do it with little resistance. But after all, what was he to do? Gabriel was an adult, capable of making the decision on his own. But she could see that it troubled him greatly and she did her best to comfort him to no avail.

There was no reason to start making wedding plans now. Although they had not officially set a date, the recent turn in events were obviously disheartening enough to push any ideas aside. Her father once again became obstinate in that she continue her studies with a vengeance. She even began seeing her own patients, under her father's supervision of course. She found herself extremely comfortable and pleasingly accurate in her diagnoses. In fact, the word quickly spread that Dr. Ferguson's daughter had became as amazingly precise as her father. It was a great achievement, especially for a woman. Sarah had to hand it to her father, he treated her just like he would a son and for that, she was grateful.

The past several months had been wonderful. She had basked in her newfound engagement with much joy, but the war had sub sequentially put a dark shadow over the excitement, putting her personal life in the background. It was disheartening, but necessary. She couldn't be self centered at a time like this. However, she often found herself thinking of that wonderful day in the barn. Although she had to admit that she never dreamed of her first time being on a pile of hay, she wouldn't have changed the experience one bit. She would've liked to have that familiarity again; Ben insisted that they wait until they were married. She couldn't understand why. They had done it once, one more time…or two wouldn't hurt. They had even come close to that point more than a few times. But Ben had always, though reluctantly, stopped saying that if she were to become pregnant before they were married, it would ruined her growing reputation not only as a woman, but as a doctor. She hated it when he was right.

But the months turned into years and although they remained inseparable, they didn't marry. There was too much turmoil in the land. Sarah had established herself as a fine physician, and in the end, that was what everyone had wanted, everyone but her. She knew it was selfish, but first and foremost Sarah wanted to marry Ben. Enough was enough, she was going to tell him that the waiting was over, no one knew how long the war was to last.

She had gone over to his home that night to tell him just that, but the booming heard in the distance was not thunder. Refusing to let her go home, she stayed comforting the children as well as herself. It was when the first rays of dawn came that Ben's frantic cries for her echoed from outside. She raced out to see a bloody, but very much alive Gabriel. Her joyfulness quickly turned into horror as more and more uniformed figures of various colors kept showing up. She soon found herself in a makeshift hospital, Ben and the children her orderlies. She didn't think it could get much worse, but she was in for a big surprise when the British came to collect their wounded.

She was inside the house when they came. She heard the sound of pounding hooves, many of them. Gabriel had shushed her, telling her to stay in the house. Everything after that seemed to happen much too fast. She vaguely heard the conversation, only the crisp accent of a British soldier. She peeked out the window and watched in dismay to see Gabriel taken prisoner, Ben looking on helplessly. Thomas yelling, the gunshot…bile rose up in her throat, _dear God no!_ The shock and revulsion turned to anger as she watched Ben hold his child in his arms. Running outside, she picked up a rock hurtling it at the British scum who did the deed.

"You bastard!" she screamed.

Sarah didn't hear her name being called. Her ears were buzzing, she couldn't even see straight, nothing but blind rage was in front of her and she wanted to do nothing more but stone it to death. More rocks went flying, her wrath being taken out on the man who sat upon his horse so arrogantly, that if she had a pistol, she wouldn't have hesitated to blow his head off without a second thought. Unintelligible shouts went forth and she was subdued swiftly. Even with a dragoon on each side, her body kept flailing causing two more to help wrestle the violent woman still, one holding her with an arm around her neck.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

Sarah watched as horse's hooves came closer, then only looking up into the face of the monster whose morality was so low, that he stooped to kill an innocent child. The ice blue eyes bore into hers and she glared back with a fierceness that caused the side of his mouth to turn up in a smirk.

"A lioness protecting her cub? But you are too young now aren't you? Pray tell, what did you think your little outburst was going to do? Consider yourself lucky that I didn't end it with a musket ball."

"Yes, it takes a real man to shoot a young boy in the back." she spat.

The smirk faded. "What is your name?"

She answered by spitting at him.

"Sarah, please…"

The plea was given by Ben. His face grimaced in anguish, his eyes beseeching her to stop.

"Sarah…" the man replied softly, his accent accentuating the coldness in his voice.

"Sir", one of his men stepped forward, "Our wounded have informed me that this woman has been medically treating them. She is apparently…a doctor."

"Really?" he cooed, "A woman doctor? How utterly interesting. You seem to know what it is you are doing however, my men seem to be fairing quite well." he said looking around.

"If I would have known they were _your_ men, I would have let them rot." she mumbled, though quite loud enough for him to hear.

"You seem to need to learn your place," he said slowly, "and I am just the one to show you exactly where it lies."

He said the last words with venom causing a slight shudder to break through the false bravado she was portraying, however she couldn't help but spit out a retort.

"Then allow me to turn my back while you reload your pistol. That seems to be the way you muster your courage."

No one moved. Gabriel shut his eyes in silent prayer hoping that he didn't shoot her here on the spot.

"Do you have any idea who I am? No, I believe you missed the introduction, I am Colonel William Tavington of his Majesty's Green Dragoons."

"How wonderful for you." Sarah said twisting her upper lip in disgust.

Leaping from his horse to the ground, he stalked towards her getting right into her face. He grasped her cheeks with a gloved hand roughly pursing her lips.

"Oh, how I would relish cutting out your tongue right now for it is used to articulate nasty thoughts and accusations that are treasonous in nature. However..." he said loosening his grip a tad, "I may find other uses for it." His eyes roamed her body to accentuate his meaning. "In the meantime, your skills will be used to benefit his Majesty's army. I do expect your medical talents to be stronger than your common sense." He let her face go with a shove, turning briskly to remount his horse. "She rides with me!" he said waiting as two soldiers handed her up to sit in front of him. Putting an arm securely around her waist he leaned forward. "Now I suggest that you sit still." he said smoothly into her ear. "We wouldn't want you to slip from a horse running at full speed. Your head may hit a rock and crack open. We wouldn't want the contents to spill out and seep into the ground; what a waste of intelligence that would be."

Sarah turned her head slightly in an attempt to look back at Ben before they galloped away. Tavington had her in such a hold however, that she wasn't able to see him or the look of pure fury that came over him at that second. For it was only when the dragoons were out of sight and the barn and house already torched, that he grabbed his weapons setting off to take back his son and seek his revenge.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm going to get her back Jonathon." Ben said.

"You damn well better!" shot Katie glaring at him.

Jonathon held out a hand to silence her and walked over to his friend. "It's not your fault you know. If Sarah hadn't talked back to that colonel then she most likely wouldn't have been taken. She's lucky he didn't kill her. That man is called 'the butcher'. His regiment has killed more militia and civilians than any other. He's a dangerous man."

"She was standing up for me." he said quietly unable to look at him.

"Ben, it wasn't your fault. We don't blame you."

A scoff was heard to the side of the room and Jonathon looked over at his wife with a glower that was meant to keep her from saying anything else.

"I love her." he said looking pointedly at Katie Ferguson.

"Then prove it! Get her home! No matter what!" she said.

"Shut up woman!" Jonathon yelled, "My God, he lost his son to the man. He's darn fortunate he got back Gabriel. Let him be!"

"It's alright." he said placing a hand on Jonathon's arm. He walked to the door passing Katie on the way. Pausing, he looked her right in the eye. "No matter what." he said before leaving.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Colonel Tavington watched the girl who sat across from him in silence. She was rigid, scowling at him with such anger that he almost laughed out loud. Despite her obvious lack of discipline, he found her completely fascinating. She had bravely, although stupidly, given him a piece of her mind not once, but at least three times while riding to camp. He finally had to silence her with a backhand across the cheek. He admired her girth given that she refused to drop the unshed tears that welled up in her eyes. Yes, she was bright. He could tell by the way she talked to him, how she pronounced her words. She was educated. There definitely was no fluff in her head like all the other woman he was acquainted with.

"You refuse to eat?" he asked looking at the full plate of food that was in front of her.

"I have no appetite."

"Pity" he said taking a sip of his wine.

"Ah yes, the ambience of this place is so very appetizing." she said sarcastically waving her arm around at the tent and simple wooden table at which she sat. "Why don't you just let me be with the other prisoners? Why do you have to torture me with your presence?"

Tavington smiled despite himself. My, she sure was a spitfire.

"In essence, you are not one of 'the other prisoners'."

"So I'm free to go?" she replied with a tilt of her head.

"Oh no, the only reason you haven't been hanged is due to your medical knowledge. It will be quite useful to this army."

"And if I refuse?"

"I pride myself on recognizing intellect when I see it. You my dear, are no fool, you won't refuse."

"You are correct, I won't refuse; but only because I, unlike yourself, respect mankind and want to preserve life. You on the other hand relish death and destruction. We sir, are opposites."

"And you do know what they say about opposites?"

Sarah scoffed, "In your dreams."

Tavington laughed loudly. Oh my, she was positively enticing; very pretty for a colonial too. He had never quite seen hair the color of hers; reddish gold that glinted in the sunlight. He couldn't help but notice it since the back of her head was what he had a view of on the way here. He couldn't also help but notice how well his body reacted to her closeness in the saddle. His loins tightened at the thought of his arm around her tiny waist. He had pushed her back against him several times when she wriggled away from him in an attempt to distance herself. He wondered what she would be like in bed using all that energy.

"You will be more comfortable when we get to Fort Carolina my dear. Then it will be up to Lord General Cornwallis on where he feels your talents are best put to use."

"And how long pray tell will that take?"

"As long as I see fit." he answered quickly. "I have other duties that need to be attended to, when they are finished to my satisfaction, we will continue to the fort."

"Until then, am I destined to remain here with you?"

"Since you have so adamantly expressed your desire to be in my company, we will continue to do just that." He smiled at her look of outrage getting the exact reaction he wanted.

"How dare you!" she sputtered, "It is not appropriate for you to hold me here in your tent at your whim. Even the rules of war don't have this type of treatment in it. You sir, are no gentleman!"

"You're right!" he said standing to walk over to her. "I am no gentleman, but I am a colonel in one of the most successful brigades in his majesty's army." He stooped down to her level so that he could look her in the face. "I think that I need to keep an extra close eye on you, for you have shown me that you can't be trusted. After all, you are a conspirator, a colonial, a traitor to the king of England."

"Then lock me away with the others. Surely a man as important as you think you are has other vital responsibilities."

"True, but I find myself wanting to be your sole captor. Who knows, it may be…fun." He smiled at her then, a smirk that clearly said that any ideas he had were not so pure in nature. He stood up and walked away to the tent opening, calling for a Captain Borden.

Sarah didn't listen as he gave orders, only thankful that they didn't pertain to her. Her face paled as she thought of the predicament she was in, for she was in a load of trouble. She thought of Ben and closed her eyes begging that the tears wouldn't fall. There was absolutely nothing she could do at this moment to get back to him. The opportunity would present itself. In the meantime, she just had to hope that he would find her before it was too late.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"I'm a damn fool."

"I can't argue with that." Gabriel said looking over at his father.

Ben puffed out his cheeks. "The whole time you were away, she stayed by my side. Even when I insisted we wait to get married, she stayed. I knew she was disappointed but I was worried about you, the war; I couldn't think about myself and my happiness. She could've left. She was building a damn good reputation as a doctor." He threw a stick into the fire. "But she stayed."

"She loves you." Gabriel said, "She wouldn't have left you even if you wanted her to."

"You know, you don't really appreciate something until you're faced with losing it. I deserve this; not knowing where she is, if she's alright, who's she's with…I can't even imagine what that monster is doing to her…"

"Father, stop it!" Gabriel said angrily, "This is not helping. You need to concentrate on how we're going to get her back."

Ben nodded slowly, "If I get another chance…"

"If? Are you giving up?"

Ben twisted his head to look at his son, "No, I'm not giving up. I will get her back, no doubt. I meant, if she gives me another chance not to screw things up again."

Gabriel smiled at that, "Don't worry, she's a sap for you, she'll give you another chance."

"I hope you're right." he replied staring back into the fire.

He wasn't sure exactly where to find her and it frustrated him greatly. He couldn't even be sure she was still with Tavington. When he accepted the rank of colonel, he did it for many reasons. One being he would need the prestige and power that came with it to get to her. What the hell had he been thinking? He should've married her the very day they consummated their relationship in the barn. He had let his fears overtake him. He even refused to share a bed with her in order to save her name. She had been more than willing, and he had found it ever increasingly difficult to stop when they were being intimate. Especially after having a taste of what sex would be like with her. Was he insane?

"You're beating yourself up over something you can't change right now." Gabriel said handing him a cup of coffee. He recognized the far away look in his father's eyes. He had been seeing the same look for the past several months. He knew Ben was feeling great guilt, and although he himself had been somewhat angry with him, he knew the energy would be best served directed elsewhere.

"I love her, more than I thought possible." he had said it quietly, but Gabriel had heard it loud enough.

"Then make sure when she gets back you tell her just that."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarah looked at the young soldier sadly before placing the sheet over his head. So this was what war was like? The past several months had been extremely trying both emotionally and physically. She had spent them tending to the wounded and ill. The British army doctors at first approached her tentatively, not sure how a woman could possibly handle all the grotesque menagerie that came with the career. But after witnessing her skills firsthand, they let their guard go, allowing her to do her thing without much supervision. After arriving to the fort several weeks after her abduction, she met General Cornwallis with a slight sense of awe. He had been kind, providing her with any essentials she may need including fresh clothes and a few feminine toiletries. She in turn was respectful and appreciative although she continually vented her desire to be set free.

Colonel Tavington thankfully left her alone for the most part. She often found him watching her as she worked and was uncomfortable with the blatant stares he would cast her way. She avoided him whenever he was in the vicinity, grateful that his patrols kept him away from the field hospital days at a time. General Cornwallis had granted permission for her to continue to travel with the dragoons despite her loud protests. Tavington had made the argument that she was a flight risk and it would be in the best interest of the British army to remain under his supervision. He kept guards on her twenty four hours a day and although she was treated respectfully, she cringed at any brief but annoying verbal interactions they may have. He seemed preoccupied many days to bother with her. She couldn't be sure of the specifics, but would often hear a reference to someone as 'the ghost' and knew that whoever the person was; he was causing him a great deal of trouble. Her thoughts were constantly about Ben and whenever Tavington did show his face, she would envision herself cutting out his black heart for what he did to Thomas. She prayed that Gabriel was safe and hoped that Ben had figured out a way to save him from the hangman's noose. She was disheartened that she herself hadn't been rescued from her dilemma, sometimes even wondering if anyone was even looking for her. Surely, Ben would come and get her, wouldn't he?

She stared unseeingly at the white sheet now speckled with blood from the body underneath. She had cried all her tears out in private many weeks ago. She would not show Tavington or the British for that matter any signs of weakness.

"Miss Ferguson?"

The voice made her start due to her deep musings and she looked up into the face of Captain Borden.

"Colonel Tavington wishes your presence for dinner." he said tentatively. This hadn't been tried by Tavington since the first few weeks of her captivity and if Borden knew anything, he knew it wasn't going to sit well with her.

"Well, he can wish all he wants!" she said standing to go wash her hands. "I have no desire to dine with the fiend."

"I'm sorry Miss Ferguson, but I was told it wasn't an option." He indicated to the two dragoons that stood not far away.

"Bastard!" she muttered. She dried her hands and took off the apron that hung across her waist. "Well, let's get this over with. I can't wait to discuss the grisly aspects of war with Colonel Tavington. He has such a nice way of making things so much worse than they really are."

Borden watched her lead the way with a smile on his face. Oh, my, she was an unusual woman. One that was not afraid of confrontation. This wasn't necessarily a bad thing. He had been Tavington's second in command for a long time. He knew that her spunkiness may just well be what keeps her alive. Colonel Tavington was always up for a challenge.

She entered the tent at full speed ready to give the dastardly colonel a piece of her mind, but stopped short at the sight that awaited her. There was a table with wooden chairs that sat in the center of the room as she expected, but the rest of the tent was assembled much differently than an ordinary one. A grand desk sat off to the side with a stack of parchments on top. To the left, a small table with a lantern; to the right, a small bureau. The items were obviously not military issue, but the thing that was so peculiar was that the tent was bathed in light. There were not one, but many lanterns in the tent, all burning low. It was unusually soothing. The shadows of flickering flames cast almost a golden glow into the small dwelling.

"I do believe you made a previous comment about ambience?" Tavington said. He stood at the table pouring two glasses of wine.

"What is this?" Sarah asked speculatively, the mistrust evident in her expression.

"Dinner" he said handing her a glass, "Did Captain Borden not inform you?"

"Oh yes, he informed me. He informed me that it wasn't an option to refuse your pleasant invitation. The uniformed guards were a nice touch."

Tavington sat down with a smile on his face. The sarcasm was obviously amusing to him and it angered her further.

"Is this supposed to be your attempt at…" she stopped staring at him stupidly; surely he wasn't trying to woo her or something.

Tavington held the glass to his lips and waited for her to continue. When she didn't, he took a sip placing his elbows on the table and folded his hands.

"What is it you feel I am attempting?" he asked innocently.

"This" she said waving her hand.

"The décor is purely for your pleasure. After all, you are the one who made the assertion to wanting a more normal dinnertime environment. Unfortunately I have limited items to work with, so I must make due with what is available."

"You did this all for a comment I made months ago?" she asked disbelievingly.

"You have been working hard Sarah. May I call you Sarah?" he asked.

"No" she replied tersely.

"Well Sarah," he paused to smile mockingly at her in a way that said he would do as he liked anyway, "I have been watching you work. You are quite adept at medicine. I must say it took me by surprise. I simply felt a reward of sorts was in order."

"And that would be dinner with you? If you ever feel the need to _reward_ me, please, a thank you would suffice. This is more persecution than anything else."

He leaned back, a slight smile still gracing his lips. "Am I such distasteful company? I have treated you cordially, even made sure you had necessities befitting to someone in your trait. I would have thought that a little compliance on your part would be appropriate."

"I have given no false pretenses about how I view you and your morals."

"This is obviously stemming from that incident back at the farm. In all the months you have been here I really never did get to discuss that with you. Tell me, what was your relationship to that boy?"

"None of your damn business." she growled angered at the mention of Thomas.

"Actually, it is very much my business. I have been more than lenient with you. I have never questioned you about it; I would like the answers now."

"Go to hell!" she spat turning away.

She knew he had come up behind her. She heard the rustlings of his uniform but didn't realize how close he was until she turned back to confront him. She took a step back to distance herself, but found his arm had snaked around her waist holding her firmly in place.

"Now I like to think of myself as a patient man, but your back talk is becoming tiring so I will ask again, what is your relationship to that family?"

His voice was low, but menacing. Sarah knew that she had pushed her limit, but struggled momentarily just the same. His other hand rested on the other side of her hip holding her in such an intimate position that she blushed.

"So very beautiful." he purred bringing his hand up to caress her face. "I would hate to see anything harm such lovely features."

Sarah turned her face away from his touch. "The boy's father is my fiancée." she said with quiet anger and just a little bit of fear.

"There now, that wasn't that difficult was it? All I ask is a little cooperation, but I warn you," his breath was warm on her face. Sarah closed her eyes in an attempt to imagine herself anywhere but where she actually was at the moment. "If you ever verbally disrespect me in the way you just have, I may forget my manners and take out my aggressions in other ways."

He dropped his one arm fanning one hand briefly across her bottom before returning to her waist. Sarah shuddered.

"Now then," he said abruptly letting go of her, "how about that dinner?"

He moved behind his chair pulling it out to sit down. When she still hadn't moved, he put out a hand to her chair in a quiet command. Sarah stiffly sat down angered at her cowardice. She had been proud of herself for standing up to him for so many weeks. Now, he had gotten the best of her with his words and silent insinuations.

"Please" he said indicating to her food, "Start eating. You wouldn't want it to get cold.

She slowly picked up the fork and stabbed a potato. She wasn't at all hungry but decided that maybe going along with him at the moment was in her best interest. Tavington watched her as she forced the bite into her mouth. She certainly was beautiful. Her hair was up in a loose knot on top of her head, tendrils curling down around her face. It was a shame she was a rebel. This most definitely would have been easier if she was loyal to the king. Picking up his fork, he too began to eat, his plans for her circling in his head.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Tavington stood in his tent staring out the open tent flap. He wasn't looking at anything in particular, just watching the camp go about their day. Scowling at his preoccupation, he closed the flap with a flick of his wrist. He sat at his desk, leaning back casually in the chair, his hands tented over his nose. What was it he exactly was doing? He wasn't sure himself. He had called for Sarah to have dinner with him every night this week. At first the reluctance was at an all time high, but after the first few days, she didn't seem as angry. She even engaged in polite conversation, answering his questions pertaining to medicine and offering additional information without being asked. He had learned a great deal about her life. Her father was a doctor, quite talented and popular from what he could ascertain. He had taught her his occupation that required her to be cooped up in the house for months at a time. She started at a young age, her parents giving her all her schooling. Yes, she discussed her parents and how she acquired her newfound occupation freely; the only thing she refused to talk about was her fiancée and his family. Curiosity had gotten the better of him and he had sent a scout out to the farm to see what they could find out. They were gone. But what else had he expected? He had burned down their dwellings. He had also located the Ferguson land. They were also gone. The house abandoned along with most of their possessions. High-tailed it out quickly obviously. Tavington snorted, all the better for them. Her parents, he most likely would have left alone unless he found out they committed some treacherous act against the king. However, he may have had to dispose of the rest of that farmer's family. He stopped suddenly. Now why was he so passionate on that aspect? He scowled again, for whatever reason; he knew that Sarah did not belong with those people. She was much too educated, in a higher class than they were; if her loyalties were to be turned…

"Borden!" he bellowed.

Borden came in quickly, in obvious hearing range of Tavington's shouting.

"There are no more fresh wounded, is that correct?" Tavington knew the answer for there had been no skirmishes in the past few days.

"Yes sir." Borden replied.

"Bring Miss Ferguson to me. It's about time I allow her a little bit of freedom."

He was in his tent seemingly perusing the latest bit of correspondence from General Cornwallis when she entered. He ignored her as he read the rest of the letter. Placing it down, he finally looked up at her giving her a small smile.

"I have planned something special today." he said standing to walk over to her.

She raised her eyebrow with indifference, arms crossed across her chest. "Really?" she murmured.

"I thought you might enjoy some time away from this camp."

She straightened at that, her interest definitely stimulated.

"With me of course." he added slyly.

She rolled her eyes slightly but remained silent not knowing exactly where this was headed.

"Of course, if you would rather not, then feel free to return to your tent that is observed by multiple guards. You may want to take a short walk around the confines of it…let's see, how big are your quarters anyway? Smaller than mine since you are a prisoner of war…"

"You've made your point." she said tersely, "Get on with it; tell me your special plans."

"How about I show you?"

She eyed him apprehensively, but allowed him to guide her to his tethered horse.

"No guards?" she asked as they mounted and he turned the horse southward. "You're a brave soul." she muttered in his silence. "How sure are you that I won't maim you and take flight?"

"As sure as you are that I'm not taking you away to ravish you where no one can witness." he admitted. "However, I think a mutual understanding is of sorts. Do you not agree?"

She thought on that as they rode, taking his veiled threat for face value.

"Agreed" she begrudgingly replied; at this moment she would have consented to almost anything to get away from all the death and decay she had to endure over the past months. Anything was better than that, even time alone with Colonel Tavington.

They hadn't ridden far when a small stream came into view. Sarah gasped, for it had been quite a while since she had seen fresh water. Even though fall was coming to an end, it was still warm out and the grass hadn't turned totally brown yet. In fact, there were still patches of lush green blades peeking out from around an old oak tree scattered between a bed of brightly colored leaves.

Stopping the horse, he dismounted helping her down after him. She was in such awe of the rare visage of beauty around her, that she didn't notice or thank him for his atypical act of chivalry.

As soon as she was released from his hands that lingered at her waist, she ran to the stream, kneeling at the bank. She cupped her hands and greedily drank from it, throwing it across her face and down her neck.

"I never thought water could be such a beautiful sight," she said closing her eyes, "especially when it's not laced with blood and grime."

"A noble reflection."

She heard the rustle of leaves behind her and turned as he sat down underneath the tree.

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked.

"It shouldn't matter why. You're here, contemplate on that fact alone."

Still confused, but not wanting to push the matter in case his generosity came to a sudden end, she turned back to the stream running her hand in it softly. Tavington watched her hand sway back and forth as if mesmerized. It was unsettling for her to have that effect on him and he shook his head to clear it. Why did he bring her out here anyway?

"My father used to take me down to the stream to study biology. He used to make me look for anything living so that I could examine it thoroughly. I had to even catch frogs and open them up surgically so I could see how different they were from the human body. I cringed at first, killing a living being when I was supposed to be healing them, but he explained to me about the need for research in order to expand on knowledge." she jerked her head to the side suddenly. "Sorry about that, I do have a tendency to ramble." she muttered.

"Please feel free to chatter to your heart's content. It's quite interesting to hear your uncommon upbringing. There are not many ladies who have had the same experiences you have."

"I suppose not" she said, "but there are also not many ladies being held by a well known…man as you." Sarah hesitated before continuing, turning fully to face him. She studied his features. He was a handsome man. His eyes were crystal blue, much lighter than Ben's. His light brown hair shaped his aristocratic features softly giving the impression that he was much less dangerous than he actually was. He also seemed calm, tranquil at the moment, not at all like the scowling man she was used to seeing. He appeared different in this setting. "Are you really like they say? I mean I know some things first hand. I've seen you murder the innocent, but do you really derive pleasure from it?"

"Such a deep question. Are you questioning my character?"

She hesitated again, "Yes, I suppose I am."

"And why would you do that?" he said with a small smile. "Do you have a hidden agenda?"

"I don't know what you mean?"

"Oh, I think you do, but in answer to your question, it's sometimes a nasty business doing one's duty."

"Does that mean you regret your actions?" she asked softly.

"If I said yes would you forgive me? Treat me respectfully?"

"I would treat you of a man who seriously knows that many of his actions have not been in the right. That sometimes emotions take over where clear thinking leave off. Yes, I could respect a man who is courageous enough to admit those things."

"And if I said no?"

"Then may God help your soul."

"Would you make an attempt to save it?"

"Absolutely not!"

"But I thought you were a doctor? A healer of not only the body, but of the human spirit?"

His tone was mocking, but it didn't faze Sarah in the least.

"A soul with no remorse cannot be saved, it is too far gone."

"Pity" he replied.

"Yes, a pity that your only hope of redemption is placed upon me. For you should already have that plan placed upon the Lord Almighty. He is the only one who can truly give you salvation if that is what you actually want."

Tavington chuckled, "My, you are quick witted. Do you always speak like this?"

"With my heart? Yes, I do."

He didn't respond, only held her gaze with intense scrutiny. She challenged him with every twist he threw at her careening it back right at him. Her intelligence along with her looks made her absolutely riveting in his eyes; something that could be altogether dangerous.

"Don't fret my dear; I have no plans for my soul to seek deliverance."

"Yes, somehow that's what I feared you would say."

"You think you have me figured out do you? You think you know what lies deep within me?"

The anger was evident in his voice. His words were clipped, not at all laced with amusement as they were previously. He was upon her in an instant; his hand like a vise around her arm. He pulled her up so roughly that she fell into him. His lips took hers in a show of dominance. Her attempts to push him back were as if she were pushing back a ton of bricks; it didn't at all stop his assault. He rammed his tongue inside her mouth biting her lip to slow her resistance. He felt like a man possessed and whether he was trying to teach her a lesson or venting his frustrations he did not know. The slap across his face was what brought him back to reality. She had managed to find a small gap between their bodies where she could find enough leverage to break away. He looked at her momentarily stunned before breaking out into a hearty laugh.

"Oh, I've made you mad haven't I?" he said looking at her wild hair and flushed face. "Why I can see the steam coming out of your ears as we speak. But I do believe I warned you… what would happen if you verbally disrespected me again. Didn't I?"

His laughter had died down, the smile vanished. Holding her upper arms, he yanked her close again. He ignored her muffled cry at his actions and brought his lips inches from hers.

"I almost want you to say something. Anything really, just so I can shut you up for a second time."

Sarah's eyes were wide with terror. She felt sick to know that she was on the verge of being raped and she was absolutely powerless to do anything to stop it. She looked him in the eyes though, not wanting to cower too much. If she was to go down, she'd go down with some dignity.

"Do it then." she squeaked wincing at the sound of her own voice. She could hear the fear in it.

Tavington shook his head slowly, "No, there will be a time when you'll want me to kiss you…and you won't want me to stop."

Sarah opened her mouth in outrage, but before she could speak, Tavington placed a finger upon it.

"Now, don't be saying something you'll soon regret."

Tavington could see the wheels turning in her head as she decided her fate. She pressed her lips firmly together in silence.

"Good girl" he said as he let go of her gently. He walked back to his previous spot underneath the tree and sat back down. "I would suggest you enjoy the rest of your time here, I don't know when I'll have the opportunity to bring you back."

The cockiness was back. He smirked at her as she shot daggers through him with her eyes. She turned back to the stream in fury sitting as far away from him as possible. She would get away from this man if it was the last thing she did.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Would you stop that damn pacing! You're driving me nuts!" He had yelled it out of frustration and annoyance, but immediately regretted it. "I'm sorry Gabriel. I don't mean to vent on you. I'm just…"

"Extremely upset; I know father. I am too. It's been long, too long"

"I know that!" Ben snapped almost instantaneously. He grimaced, "Sorry".

"Are you sure she's even still alive?"

The question had come from the Frenchman Jean Villeneuve as he stepped out from behind a tree in the black swamp.

"I'm sorry my friend." he continued taking in Ben's whitening face, "But I wouldn't feel right not stating the question that has been on all of our minds including yours, no?"

Ben shook his head, "She's alive. I know it."

"You don't."

"She's alive." Ben stated the fact with finality, looking at Jean in a daring way challenging him to oppose his conviction.

Jean looked over at Gabriel before sitting down beside his comrade.

"Tavington is known for his cruelty, especially with anyone whose beliefs are not that of his own." Jean took care to speak gently, not wanting to upset him any further, but also wanting him to face the possibility. "Woman are unfortunately casualties of war, particularly beautiful ones, and if your fiancée is as attractive as you say…" his words died off as Ben shot him an angry glare.

"Listen to me well," he growled, "for I only will say this once. Sarah is alive. I will find her and I will take her away from whatever hell she is going through. I will make this right."

He stood up quickly stalking away into the darkness of trees. Jean sighed and stared into the fire slowly shaking his head.

"He's scared. He feels as if he failed her. I don't believe he even realized how much he actually loved her until she was taken." Gabriel explained looking at Jean. "He doesn't mean to speak so unkind."

"I've seen it before." Jean muttered, "My family was killed in wartime, the pain can suck out your soul; first your brother, his son, now his woman. He'll need to know either way."

"We have to help him find Tavington. She was last seen with him. There's still the likelihood that she's still with him."

"Agreed" Jean said.

"I don't know where to start." Gabriel said throwing up his hands.

"I think I do."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarah rubbed her face hard with the cloth concentrating on the lower half of her face. She wanted to rub the skin off so she couldn't feel his lips on hers anymore. Ugh! It was too much, him kissing her. It took her totally by surprise. She shouldn't have been caught so unaware like that. Well, never again would that happen. She would be more astute of the situation and see it coming if it was to occur again. A good swift kick to the groin would do him some good and put an end to any other sickening ideas he may have. She threw the rag in the basin causing a big splash and swore. She could've fought him more. She could've bit him right back! Bringing her hand up, she tentatively fingered the scab on her lower lip. How dare he! Yesterday was a nightmare; one she wished she could forget. She couldn't sleep last night, lying awake until the wee hours of the morning. The scene kept playing in her head. He had kissed her! She swore again.

"Tsk, tsk, such language for a lady."

Sarah whirled around at the intruder giving him such an evil expression, he chuckled.

"You're much prettier when you smile. I'm afraid I haven't seen it too often though."

"And you wonder why?" she asked.

"No, but it is something I would like to change." Tavington replied sitting in a wooden chair; one of the few pieces of furniture allowed in her tent.

"Then let me go and I will smile to your heart's content."

"Ahh, but then I wouldn't get to look upon that lovely site now would I? No, I will make you smile in other ways."

"I doubt it." she muttered under her breath.

"Pardon?" Tavington asked innocently.

She turned away not wanting to provoke him.

"Is there something you wished to see me about colonel?" she asked wearily.

"I have something for you." he said standing.

He walked to the tent opening and waved a soldier inside. Sarah turned gaping at what he carried.

"Where on earth did you get that?" she said staring at the breakfast hungrily. "Bacon? Fresh eggs? Coffee?"

Sarah couldn't help but be in awe for she was tiring of the stale bread and gruel she received every morning.

"I have my ways." Tavington said enjoying the look of pleasure that came upon her face.

Her joy turned to suspicion as she tore her eyes away form the delectable food and looked at him.

"What do you want?" she asked slowly.

Tavington raised his brow, "Don't be so paranoid my dear. I'm just being nice."

"With all due respect colonel, but I feel that your generosity usually comes with a price."

"True. I do have one request."

Sarah waited.

"May I have the pleasure to dine with you?"

"You're asking? How unusual for you." She sighed, "Well, I suppose I can't say no can I?"

Tavington shrugged. They ate in relative silence, Tavington watching her intently through out. Sarah glanced to his rather full plate.

"Is there something wrong? You seem to find me more interesting than your food."

"You are quite correct on that matter."

"Well don't!" she said sharply not liking his affirmation. "What exactly are you playing at colonel?" she asked setting down her fork with a twang. "For if you think food and rare commodities will excuse yesterday's behavior, you are mistaken."

"I am not 'playing' at anything Miss Ferguson." Tavington said with a serious expression. "Perhaps you have misjudged my intentions."

Sarah snorted.

"As for last evening's kiss, you shall not worry, for next time my lips touch yours, it will be at your request."

"Well then that's fine for it will never happen."

"Never say 'never' my dear."

"Do you really believe that I will fall into your arms over eggs and bacon?" she shook her head briskly, "Why are you even bothering with me? I have no loyalties to you or your king. I am a colonial for goodness sake."

"Loyalties can be changed."

"Not mine!" she spat. "I am nothing to you…no one. Why do you want something that is not yours for the taking?"

He smiled then, in a way that seemed to imply he could see the future and what it would bring.

"I must take my leave, morning patrols await." he said ignoring her last statements. "Thank you for a most gratifying meal."

He left the tent smiling, her scowl piercing his back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is that him?" Jean said pointing to the tall man who just stepped out of the tent.

Gabriel squinted trying to see from their vantage point. He didn't want to make a mistake.

"Yes" he said finally looking over at him. "How did you know?"

"The raids are increasing in number. Whoever is doing the patrolling seems to like destruction rather than playing by the rules. I saw their fires two nights ago. It was a hunch."

"Pretty good one. Do you think she's in there?" he asked pointing to the heavily guarded tent.

Jean shrugged slightly watching as Tavington spoke to the sentries. "Most likely, but it's difficult to tell for sure. Whoever it is, Tavington doesn't want them going anywhere. We'll need to monitor the area for awhile just to be sure."

Gabriel started to turn to leave.

"Where are you going?" Jean asked grabbing his forearm.

"To tell father!" he said anxiously.

"No!" Jean said, his thick accent accentuating the word. "He will go in there without thinking. His mind is muddled with revenge for Thomas and getting back his woman. We need to be sure before he decides to put his life as well as ours at risk."

Gabriel nodded looking back to the tent. "How will we get her out of there if it's her?"

"That, my friend will prove to be difficult. Tavington is known for his security measures. He's not often caught off guard. Therefore…" he said turning to Gabriel, "we'll need to wait for just the right moment."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

She was an enchantress of sorts. Yes, she was a colonial, a saucy one to be exact; one that didn't like anyone telling her what to do. She was not afraid to get her hands dirty. He saw that when she worked. Blood would be up to her elbows and yet she wouldn't flinch continuing with her work as if she had been doing it for years. She didn't frighten easily either, in fact, with the exception of the kiss they shared, he hadn't seen her squirm about anything since her captivity. It was true he could've taken her right there. No one would have seen and she would've been powerless to stop him. He didn't want it to be that way. She was challenging…he liked that. He liked her. Flipping the quill between his fingers, Tavington thought on that little piece of actuality. How on earth had he become attracted to a colonial?

He frowned as he changed the direction of the quill and began tapping the tip gently on the parchment in front of him. He was supposed to be dictating his report to General Cornwallis and instead he was thinking of her. Distractions were not good, especially of the feminine sort. That was why he kept his romantic involvements to brief interludes. It was better that way. He had never found anyone that held his interest more than a few romps anyway. Why did he feel this was different?

"Colonel Tavington?"

He straightened as Borden came in making a show of writing on the parchment.

"I do hope your interruption is warranted Captain." he said coolly.

"Yes sir. Correspondence from General Cornwallis sir." he said handing him a sealed letter.

Tavington sighed and took the letter bitterly. "What on earth does he want now?" he muttered. "Dismissed" he shot at Borden.

He waited until he left and carelessly opened the wax seal. He growled at the message wadding it up in his hand and throwing it across the tent. 'Damn that man!' he thought. "Pompous, arrogant…" he muttered standing to pace the small confines of the tent. Well, if he had to go there, he wouldn't go alone.

Stalking out of the tent, he walked the short distance to his destination, barging past the two sentries.

"Do you ever knock?" asked Sarah wearily.

"And what do you pray I knock on? The wooden post holding the tent up?"

"Actually, that wouldn't be a bad idea." she replied smiling. She stood walking to the middle post and knocked twice; a hollow sound emitting from the beam. "Works for me." she said looking at him. "Next time you try."

"We are moving." he said simply crossing his arms in front of him.

"Oh, and I so like this place, so simple, yet homey. A white picket fence would be lovely in front, maybe some flowers aligning the canvas?"

"As it is, you will be moved to somewhere more comfortable."

"Such as?"

"General Cornwallis has requested our presence at Middleton Place. He is throwing a ball of sorts."

"And I am to come along as show I assume?"

"You would be extremely striking in a real dress." he said eying her slightly tattered clothing. "It would be a holiday for you to have such civilized items after enduring such hardship here. You deserve a little rest."

"Colonel Tavington, what are those strange words emitting from your mouth? Could that be somewhat of a compliment you just attempted to give me? Are you trying to be nice?"

"Trying" he confirmed dryly.

"Well," she whispered, "will miracles never cease?"

"Apparently not, pack your things; we leave in the morning…please."

He left, a smile forming on his face as he turned. He could feel her shocked eyes bearing through him. It was just the reaction he was hoping for.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gabriel sat on his haunches, his knees beginning to feel the wear of holding his position for so long. He had relieved Jean a mere few hours ago. They had been taking turns staking out the camp in hopes of verification of who was held prisoner so carefully in the tent. His father, lost in his own grief, never questioned their disappearances, but they had been painstakingly careful to not raise his suspicions. Listening to what Jean told him, he didn't want to give his father any false hope. However, after two days he thought that whoever it was would never see the light of day. He was finally rewarded when the sun started to come up. There was just enough light to see her, there was no mistaking the hair color, and he started as soon as she stepped from the tent. Reminding himself he was in no place to storm a dragoon camp, he watched a moment more, making sure she seemed alright before turning and running as fast as he could back to his horse tethered a safe distance away. He rode like there was no tomorrow back to camp. He had to speak to Jean first. He would know what to do. This was just what his father needed to snap him out of the funk he was in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why would General Cornwallis throw a ball in the middle of a war? Especially in known hostile territory?"

She had asked the question suddenly, startling him as they rode. He insisted once again that she ride on his horse stating that she was a flight risk. She was wary at first, but after the first hour or so, she began to relax. Tavington had been surprisingly gentle as he assisted her on his stead and even then, he kept a gentlemanly distance from her, only placing his one arm around her as he held the reigns.

"Why would that man do anything?" he muttered under his breath thinking that he said it so intelligible that she wouldn't understand him. He was wrong.

"I take it you don't endorse this ball?" she asked turning her head slightly to look back at him.

"His diplomacy matters little to me…he doesn't approve of many of my methods of interrogation." He had been unexpectedly honest, surprising even him.

"I would think you would be used to that by now." she said talking before she thought out her words. She quickly regretted them and clammed up right after they came out of her mouth. He had been nothing but respectful to her over the past twenty-four hours and it confused her greatly. He had asked several times if she needed to rest or get a drink of water and each time she politely refused. It was better to get there as soon as possible, but it was in her nature to return the kindness, even knowing what kind of man he was. However, she could also sense the tension in his voice and knew that even the cruel Colonel Tavington was not above condemnation from his superiors. It was a humbling feeling knowing that he was human after all. She even felt, well, sorry for him.

Wanting to say something, but knowing an apology wasn't appropriate, she opted to remain quiet instead thinking that reflection was perhaps best at this time. He was the first to speak.

"I realize," he said quietly, "that many of my techniques may seem harsh, even cruel at times. But this is an unfortunate circumstance of war. It is neither good nor evil. It is purposeful however…and necessary."

"Some may disagree colonel." she said just as softly, "killing boys before their time is never necessary."

"You are a very insightful woman my dear, and I must admit that there are times when I feel almost regretful in my actions. My childhood was never happy I'm afraid. It was mixed with alcohol and gambling…never a good combination, but my father didn't really think about that I suppose. He was too self absorbed in himself. I assume I have inherited some of his qualities. Not at all what I would prefer to be like, especially when I'm at my worst, but fatefully they are the traits I possess."

"You could change." she whispered engulfed in his story.

"I am too old and too stubborn to change. I recognize my faults, yet do not wish to correct them. They have been part of my personality for far too long."

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked confused at the rash of openness he was portraying.

"I'm not sure myself." he said after a minute of thought. "Perhaps it is the compassion I see in you as you tend to your patients that provokes me to say these things. It is truly a gift to be able to help those so direly in need and yet be so selfless. Perhaps I see in you something that I wish to be, but cannot."

Sarah stared straight ahead at the direction in which they were going. She didn't know what to say to that, didn't know if she should say anything. So instead, she focused on the trail in front of her deep in thought to what he was saying. This was so unlike the man she had gotten used to over the past few months. He was sarcastic, rude, and offensive…or was that just a front to keep him from feeling? She wasn't sure anymore. However, if she had been paying the slightest bit of attention to him at the moment, she would've seen the sly smile that crept up on his face in victory.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Why didn't you tell me?"

It was roared so loud that everyone at the swamp stopped to look at what was causing the commotion. Gabriel had rode in only a few minutes earlier and the brief conversation between father and son seemed to be the source of the outburst.

"It was me who didn't want you to know." Jean stated stepping up quickly behind Gabriel. "Confirmed I assume?" he asked pointedly at him.

"I saw her." he said nodding, and then looking at his father, "I saw her. She was right there. I saw her." He repeated again.

Ben looked at him, his initial shock and anger dissipating. He had been formulating battle plans. It was his attempt to keep his mind on something useful. Then Gabriel rode in. Ben had been alarmed at the high rate of speed his son was traveling and at first thought that their hiding place had somehow been compromised. But when he heard what he had to say, he had blown up. How naïve of him to think that Gabriel was out…now what _did_ he think he was doing? He knew he was spending large amounts of time away from the camp over the past several days. Ben looked at Jean. He knew too. They both had kept the fact that Sarah was alive and close by to themselves.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked again although now his voice was in a more reasonable tone.

"It was only a hunch at first. I saw the fires; I knew Tavington was there. We couldn't be sure if he had her." Jean said.

"I should've been told!" Ben said just as calmly as before but with more force.

"Why? So you could storm in there seeking revenge on Tavington?"

Ben moved quickly facing the Frenchman off face to face. "I should've been told. She's my fiancée. I have been sitting her for weeks regretting the day Tavington carried her off; never knowing if she was alive or dead and even if you _thought_…" he said emphasizing the last word thoroughly, "that you knew where she was located. I should've been informed. I have been going out of my mind with…"

"Exactly!" Jean said abruptly cutting him off, "You would have thought with your heart and not your head. We both know what kind of man Tavington is. He's not someone you go after with half your mind. You would have put Sarah in more danger than she already is in. Getting her back will take more than a hatchet this time. You will have to think outside of the box."

Ben backed away slightly. Jean was right. He had to think like a colonel and not a man in love right now.

"Where are they?" he asked simply.

Gabriel swallowed hard. "They left."

"What?" Ben hollered again his anger getting the best of him.

"That's how I finally saw her. They were breaking camp when she came out of the tent."

Ben clenched his fists pacing back towards the ready made fire. He stood with his back facing them, fists in tight balls by his side. Gabriel and Jean looked at each other worriedly. They weren't sure if they should brace themselves for another outburst or duck due to flying fists.

"What was he doing with her?" he asked.

Gabriel looked at Jean. His father's voice didn't waver, seemingly in control but there was something in it that sounded fixed.

"We didn't see much to be sure. Tavington went into her tent a few times. That was all we saw. Most likely they are using her for her medical skills on their wounded."

Ben turned then directing his next question to Gabriel. "Was she alright?"

"She looked fine father."

"If you ever do anything like this again" he began looking in between the both of them, "especially if it has to do with Sarah…" he stopped, turning his head to the side to compose himself. "I am still a colonel in charge of this militia. Do not wander off watching the enemy without my knowledge. You both could've gotten yourself captured or better yet killed. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir" they both said in unison.

Ben took a deep breath looking back at them. "Thank you" he said softly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had arrived at Middleton Place in one piece without incident thankfully. In fact, Colonel Tavington had used impeccable manners; suspicious to say the least. He had shown her to her room, a faint smile adorning his lips as she looked over it in awe. She hated to admit he was right. It was wonderful to have a little piece of civilization back after enduring an army camp for so long. She hadn't realized how much she missed a real bed.

"Is it to your liking?" he asked after watching her for a long period. She looked like a child at Christmas and he couldn't understand why that had pleased him so much.

"Yes" she stuttered, "I mean it's more than I imagined. Thank you."

"The Lord General has requested your presence at dinner. There will be someone in shortly to see to your needs including new attire."

"Will you be there?" she asked.

"Yes" he smirked.

Sarah regretted that instantly. She hoped he didn't think she would miss him or something. It was just that after all this time there was a level of comfort. And to be the only colonial in a room full of British diplomats…well you could see how that could prove to be uncomfortable.

"I will leave you then to refresh yourself."

Sarah watched him as he left closing the door behind him. She walked over to the window looking out onto the peaceful water across the vast expanse of green lawn. Her thoughts as they often did wandered to Ben. It had been long, maybe too long. Where was he? Would he ever find her? Did he even want to find her? There were many questions with no real answers. She was scared; scared that she would never see Ben again. Scared that she would forget his face; scared that she wouldn't remember the feel of his lips on hers or the utter joy she felt when they were together. She had finally gotten everything she wanted…and lost it. Her thoughts then strayed to Thomas. She knew she was feeling something other than anger towards Tavington. What was it exactly? Pity, understanding, or acceptance; she couldn't be sure. But whatever the emotion, she must never forget what he did to Thomas. An unarmed child so young who was only trying to save his brother from certain death; she must never forget. And what of Gabriel? Was he dead? She sighed placing her forehead against the cool glass of the window. She closed her eyes to picture him…Ben as if he were there. The time in the barn when she lost her virtue to him was so long ago. She saw him then, in her head, smiling at her, his dark blue eyes piercing her very soul. Then the face faded and the blue eyes were different, lighter, and the smile wasn't warm but smirking. Her eyes opened in a flash. Oh god, what was wrong with her? There was no way she was going to confuse the two. They were night and day for crying out loud. One was gentle and loving while the other was like a dangerous storm; unpredictable and unexpected in its temperament. If she didn't get away from him soon, she was sure to go crazy.

"Miss Sarah?"

The voice startled her and she spun quickly to see a young woman in the doorway.

"My name's Abigail. I'm here to help with anything you need." she smiled shyly and adjusted the bundle in her hands. At Sarah's questionable glance she held up her arms. "New dresses for you Miss. I understand you were in an army encampment for the past several months helping with the wounded."

"Yes, that's correct." Sarah confirmed.

"Is it true that you're a doctor?" Abigail asked with wide eyes.

Sarah smiled, "Yes, that's also correct."

"How proud you must be Miss…to be so smart and all."

Sarah was quiet as she reflected on that. "I suppose I am proud." she finally managed to say. _But what good was the intelligence if you couldn't stay with those you loved, _she thought somewhat bitterly.

"I'm having warm water brought up for a bath." Abigail said walking over to the armoire in the far corner. "I thought that maybe this would look nice on you for tonight." she said holding up a teal green taffeta dress. "It matches your eyes."

"It's lovely, thank you." Sarah said with as much enthusiasm as she could muster.

"You miss your family." she said noticing her faked interest.

"Yes" Sarah admitted, "Is it that apparent?"

"It's no secret that you are a prisoner of war. Although I have to say that I have never seen one treated as well as you have been."

"They're using me for my medical skills." Sarah said sighing, "Believe me, it's not out of a deep sense of kindheartedness on their part."

"Oh, I don't know." Abigail said hanging the dresses carefully, "I have never seen Colonel Tavington take such an interest in his female prisoners. Or at least in the way he's treated you."

"I'm almost afraid to ask, but what are you talking about?"

Abigail smiled and walked closer to her, "I myself was a prisoner of war. My father was a captain in the Continental army. I was taken after a raid in my village over a year ago. Most of the men were murdered, the woman taken for use as the British saw fit."

Sarah shook her head. "I'm so sorry. Your family?"

"My father was killed. My brother lost somewhere in the vastness of the army; alive or dead, I couldn't be sure. I lost my mother when I was young."

"I'm sorry" Sarah repeated again. "Have you been here since then?"

"For the most part" she said, "I myself traveled with a dragoon for a short period. However my duties were not nearly as essential as yours."

Sarah was absorbed in her story amazed that someone who had a similar experience would remain her so freely. A question she immediately asked.

"Where would I go?" she had replied with a sad smile.

"You could find your brother. They murdered your father…"

"It's a means to survival." she said briskly.

Sarah could hear the harshness in her voice and knew Abigail was getting irritated. Thinking it better to let the subject rest for awhile, she nodded. There was still something not right with the story and Sarah knew there was a large piece untold. Perhaps at some point she would share the rest with her, until then she would embrace the female companionship.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's note: I know, I know, it's been awhile, but I haven't been feeling the love. Please read and review to keep me going.

Chapter 14

Sarah looked at herself in the full length mirror. She was almost unrecognizable. Abigail was right; the teal dress was beautiful on her. All that time in the dragoon camp and Sarah never really cared what she looked like. Of course, she kept herself clean and tidy, but that was the extent of it. It wasn't as if she were trying to impress anyone. But now with her hair scrubbed and set up in a fashionable coif along with properly fitting clothes, she had to admit she liked the look.

"You look beautiful Miss." Abigail said smoothing out the back of the gown. "Your hair is such a pretty shade."

"It's the red in it." Sarah sighed looking at her reflection. "I've always hated the color."

"I don't know why you would hate it. Many women would kill for it."

Sarah wasn't sure why she was harping on the subject but issued a polite thank you.

"Colonel Tavington will be pleased." Abigail said with a smile on her face as she appraised her.

"I'm thrilled," Sarah muttered rolling her eyes. "I live for pleasing the bastard," she said a little softer.

Abigail didn't seem to hear as she continued fussing over her until finally Sarah walked away from her probing fingers that were continually picking at her dress.

"Is it time?" she asked a bit hastily wanting it to be over already. She knew this was just something for her to pass the time until she could go home, and it was better than performing surgery on poor souls. However, spending time with Tavington made her uneasy and she really didn't like the feeling.

A knock on the door answered her question and Abigail opened it to find Tavington on the other side. He walked in only two steps before his jaw dropped open. She was striking and he couldn't do much more than gape. Sarah raised an eyebrow.

"Is there a problem Colonel?" she asked.

"Yes, there is," he said coming to his senses and walking closer to her, "You are absolutely riveting."

"Really?" she drawled. "I must say Colonel, you are quick with flattery."

"I am completely sincere in my compliment my dear. I don't believe I have ever seen anything more beautiful."

Sarah's sarcasm quickly diminished at his seemingly heartfelt words. She blushed slightly and looked down from his probing gaze. Abigail shifted her feet nervously causing Tavington to give her a backward glance.

"Leave us" he ordered.

She hesitated only briefly giving Sarah an encouraging smile before taking her leave. Tavington moved closer yet picking up her hand and kissing the back of it.

"May I have the pleasure of escorting you down to the dining area?" he asked.

Sarah nodded her head slowly. This was all too confusing for her. The colonel was being…well…charming. His arrogance seemed like it shrunk too. What the hell was going on?

They walked down the spiral staircase together. A small legion of officers were conversing at the bottom and it seemed that almost instantaneously six pairs of eyes were upon them. Tavington led her through, giving the men a glare as if daring them to interpose on his territory.

"Miss Ferguson, so nice to see you again," General Cornwallis said meeting them as soon as they entered the dining area. "I must thank you for your care to his majesty's soldiers. I understand you have worked admirably matching that of any man who would be in a position such as yours. Your efforts should be commended and I hope a dragoons camp life has not left you too put out."

"What has left me put out General is being away from my family. I once again must request you allow me to return to them."

Cornwallis looked at her at what only seemed to be pity and possibly regret leaving Sarah somewhat hopeful that he would comply. However, Tavington was soon to speak up.

"If I may say so my lord, I believe Miss Ferguson has already proved her value to his majesty's army. Allowing her to return would be detrimental to this army as well as its wounded."

Sarah stiffened, so much for charming.

"I regret to say that I do agree with Colonel Tavington Miss Ferguson. Your skills are priceless to this army. It would be foolish to let you go; however I am sympathetic in nature and would not object to reevaluating this matter at a later period in time."

Sarah relaxed slightly at his words, although they weren't exactly what she preferred to hear, there was a tinge of hope echoed in them. She managed to murmur a thank you before sitting down to dinner. The meal was heavenly consisting of mutton and potatoes, something that she hadn't seen in a long time. She ate quietly careful not to return the stare that pierced her from across the table. Tavington sat across the way relaxingly in his chair engaging in polite conversation with several of the other officers. She purposefully did not look his way still steaming from his abrupt rebuttal of her plea to the General. She stabbed a potato roughly thinking of it.

"I don't think it will get away from you," whispered the officer to her right.

She looked at him stunned at her show of anger but returned his warm smile.

"No, I suppose it won't. Forgive me; something else was on my mind."

"Obviously, I hope you don't mind me saying that you are quite a striking woman. I don't believe I have ever seen hair the color of yours. And rumor has it you are a medical doctor treating our wounded. I must thank you for being so generous with your skills."

"Miss Ferguson is a prisoner of war," Tavington said stiffly glaring at the man.

Sarah looked over at him for the first time and fixed a fierce look his way. How dare he interrupt her conversation.

"Well then, that is even more impressive. I realized you were a colonist, but a prisoner of war…that is commendable treating the enemies wounded."

"A human life is valuable no matter what side it fights on," Sarah said, "most of the time," she muttered looking at Tavington meaningfully.

He quirked his lip up in a small smirk but immediately frowned again at the soldier's continued praises.

"I do hope you will grant me the privilege of dancing with me at the upcoming ball."

"Ball?" Sarah asked confused.

"Yes, two days from now, surely you will be in attendance."

"Oh, I don't know," Sarah said eyeing Tavington with suspicion. "I'm not sure a prisoner of war is welcome at such an event."

"Surely you don't mean to keep the lady locked up while she is here Colonel," he asked pointedly at Tavington, "After all she has given to the British recently; I would think a little play would be in order."

"She will be there…under my supervision."

Sarah made a face and turned to smile at the man beside her. She examined his uniform before speaking.

"May I ask your name Colonel?" she asked sweetly.

"How rude of me not to introduce myself; Colonel Banastre Tarleton at your service," he said picking up her hand and kissing the top of it gently.

"Charmed," Sarah said noting with deep satisfaction the reddening of Tavington's face. "And rest assured Colonel, there will be a dance saved for someone as gentlemanly as you."

Tavington fumed at her flirtatiousness and stabbed a piece of meat from his plate. He had lapsed in his tactics and it had cost him what little trust he had gained from her recently. He had better be more careful.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're angry with me aren't you?"

"And you're jealous."

Tavington inclined his head but gave no denial to the accusation.

"For whatever reason, I don't know. I haven't given you any indication that I am remotely interested in you. In fact, I believe I have gone out of my way to show you how much I truly loathe you. You are a vile, overbearing, pompous…"

"Now, now, let's not say things that you may regret later," Tavington said placing two fingers over her lips. His voice was soft yet filled with an authority that compelled her to listen and remain quiet. He moved two steps closer to her, "I sense I have placed you in a predicament where you are questioning how you truly feelabout me. There is a fine line between love and hate; one that is easily confused. If I have caused you any anguish I am genuinely sorry, for my feelings for you have left me in a type of soundless turmoil. I feel utterly bewildered by you and my instincts tell me that you feel the same."

His voice was raspy and she could feel the warmth of it on her face. Closing her eyes, she fought the feeling that was rising in her. She recognized it instantly; it was the need to be wanted. All the lonely months she spent away from her family, away from Ben were taking a toll on her. It was difficult to give so much of oneself to others, to her patients; to give so much caring to them and invest so much time into them and yet not have the same given to her. It was overwhelming. Yet here was a man who in the past forty-eight hours showed such untypical kindness to her, who seemed to show a genuine interest in her, that she felt drawn to him despite the common sense that screamed in her head. His lips brushed ever so slightly against hers and she shuddered at the sheer intensity of it. There was a knot at the pit of her stomach that was screaming to be released and she put her hand against his chest to brace herself.

"Please don't," she whispered, although whether it was to him or more to herself she couldn't be sure.

To her surprise however, he stopped his advancement and placed his forehead on hers. He rested it there for a moment before pulling reluctantly away. He lifted her hand and kissed the back gently.

"I will leave you to retire and send Abigail in to assist to your needs." He smiled feebly before taking his leave.

Sarah watched him go with an anxiousness that cornered on relief and disappointment. Exactly what was going on with her she did not know, but knew her memories of Ben were becoming fewer and far between being replaced with more recent ones centering on a blue-eyed colonel. Feeling utterly shaken, she sank to the floor where she stood and began to cry.


	15. Update!

**Update on Price of Freedom**

Author's note:

So I must tell you all how thrilled I am to still be getting hits on this story. No, I haven't forgotten about it, but I did get my novel published. "Somewhere Between Heaven and Hell" is a Revolutionary war saga. It was published by Siren-bookstrand and just released this past Tuesday. I will eventually get back to this story as I cannot leave any story unfinished, but in the meantime, check it out at .


End file.
